North Star
by neverephemeral
Summary: Lady Naomi is the daughter of Lord Issac, a close friend to Ned Stark. Only 8 months after witnessing the brutal murder of her mother she is married to Robb Stark. She finds warmth with the Stark family in the cold North and love. Robb/OC
1. DUE NORTH

**+1+**

**+DUE NORTH+**

** T**HE mist hovered above the ground ever so lightly while the trees stood completely still, basking in the shelter of it. Though it was summer there seemed to be a dark overcast but it was common in the North. It was also something she would have to get use to.

As the carriage moved quickly and gracefully along the bumpy path to Winterfell, Naomi had her head leaning against the side with her dark brown eyes just staring out the window at nothing in particular. Her mind had shut down and at a quick glance she looked like a normal young 15 year old girl. At a closer stare though you would noticed the faint dark circles under eyes from nights of no sleep. Her brown eyes held a sadness in them with a far away look.

"My lady," Ella, her hand maiden patted her knee from across her. "Are you well?"

Naomi turned her head and offered her a small smile before she turned her gaze back out the window and into the surrounding forest. She could feel Ella's worried eyes on her still and she felt worse than before. Ella knew Naomi was not well, everyone did. It was no secret that Naomi wouldn't be well for some time. In fact Ella had pleaded with Naomi's father, Lord Isaac, to wait a year or two before marrying her to Robb Stark. 'She hasn't had time to grieve properly.' Ella told her father.

"Are we close?" Ryder, Naomi's younger brother, asked from beside her.

Naomi smiled and shook her head slightly. He was restless from the journey and just wanted to be free from the carriage, a feeling which she could relate to. Ryder was excited about arriving to Winterfell and being in the North in general.

Morpeth, the village that they hailed from was on the border between the North and the middle countries. Ryder had grown up with tales from their father about his time up in the North and it had excited the young 10 year old boy.

"What do you think Naomi?" Ryder looked at his older sister.

"It's another world." Naomi answered quietly.

"It's going to be yours someday. You'll be the new Lady Stark." Ryder answered.

Naomi turned to glance at her brother who offered her a smile and looked back out the window fascinated by everything. She looked over to Ella who offered her a comforting smile and placed a hand on her knee. In two days Naomi would be Lady Naomi Stark, wife of Robb Stark. She placed one of her hands on top of Ella's to which Ella responded with patting the top of her hand with her other one, a smile still on her face.

"Winterfell!" Ryder yelled and leaned closer to the window.

Naomi moved closer to her brother and looked out the window beside him up at the gates which housed the castle where the Stark family lived. Where she would now live, her new home. Suddenly Naomi didn't feel so composed and grew nervous.

Noticing the nervous look upon her face, Ella leaned forward and grabbed Naomi's arm as if to steady her. "You can do this my lady. All is well."

Naomi looked down at her lap taking deep, calming breaths. The carriage came to a halt and she knew now was the moment that would change everything. As soon as she stepped out of the carriage her new life would begin while she left her past and broken one behind.

"Ryder you go first." Ella looked at the boy. "But do not run off!"

Ryder smiled wide at being first out of the carriage. He practically lunged out of the door when it was opened for him. Ella gave Naomi's hand another squeeze before she followed the eager little boy out and stood to the left of the carriage. Naomi took another breath before she herself exited from the carriage.

The chill of the North hit her face as she stepped out, one hand holding the front of her dark purple dress so she wouldn't trip, while her other hand grasped Ella's as she helped her down the step. Naomi stopped and looked around the courtyard of Winterfell. It was breath taking and Naomi could feel every set of eyes upon her.

Ryder who had been to the right of her snapped her out of her trance when he rushed ahead to join their father's side to greet the Stark family. Naomi crossed the courtyard slowly to join her father and older brother, Talon, afraid that she might faint or trip and make a complete fool of herself.

"Ned." Her father Lord Issac smiled and embraced the man dressed in fur before her.

He wasn't a horrible looking man but rather a man shining with age and experience. You could tell a person from the North by their clothing and their faces. "How was your journey?"

"Good, good." Issac said. "We made excellent timing despite that harsh roads to get here."

Ned Stark smiled and then his eyes fell upon Naomi and he gave a sad smile. She looked away from him unable to stand the feel of his eyes. She knew that the Starks knew what had happened 8 months earlier, that she had seen her mother brutally murdered by raiders.

"Ned, Cate," Lord Issac smiled to Lady Catelyn Stark who stood beside her husband in a grayish-blue dress. "May I present my daughter and your soon to be daughter-in-law, Naomi."

Naomi placed her hand in her father's and bowed gracefully offering a small smile. Lady Stark moved forward and placed a sweet kiss on Naomi's cheek smiling. "We are happy to have you here."

"Thank you." Naomi replied quietly.

Her father pulled her slightly to the left until she was standing before a tall young man who was the spitting image of his mother, with auburn colored slightly wavy hair and bright blue orbs with a smooth face. Naomi could tell that he had shaven, most likely at the request of his mother.

"Daughter, meet your husband and heir to the House of Starks, Robb Stark." Issac said.

He was handsome she would give him that. Naomi again bowed politely her body shaking slightly. Robb bowed his head back and gave her a smile that made her knees weak. This was the man she was to marry and spend the rest of her life with.

Naomi hadn't pictured him in this way. Looking around and back to Robb she felt overwhelmed with everything. The air was becoming tight as if she was slowly being choked. It seemed Ella was the only one who noticed for she spoke up. "My lord, perhaps Lady Naomi would wish to rest after the long journey."

Lord Issac looked at his daughter when Lady Stark stepped forward. "Of course. We have a room all ready for you. I'll show you there myself."

Naomi again offered a smile before she followed after her with Ella behind her. Another deep calming breath to keep her from passing out as she looked down at the ground, the one thing that wasn't spinning in her eyes.

The hallway was long and seemed to be never ending to Naomi before Lady Stark stopped and opened a wooden door to a room. She allowed Naomi and Ella to enter before herself. The room was large and clean. There was a fireplace with a chair in front of it to the side, which she had a feeling she would spending a great amount of time at night sitting there.

"I hope the room fits to your liking." Lady Stark said.

Naomi looked at her and nodded. "It does. Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad." Lady Stark smiled.

Naomi moved over to the window and looked out of it, noticing that the drop from it was rather great. Silence filled the room and she knew that Lady Stark was thinking of something to say. What was there to say?

"Naomi," Lady Stark began as Naomi turned to face her. "I am so sorry for the loss of your mother and I know that it must be difficult for you right now but I hope that you find happiness here. Life here in the North isn't as harsh as some might think."

Naomi smiled at her kind honest words. She was glad that she could see herself getting along with her mother-in-law. "Thank you Lady Stark."

She nodded and turned, leaving Ella and Naomi in the room. "She seems nice." Ella said.

"Yes," Naomi moved to the bed, "she does."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Naomi placed both arms on either side of her and took another look around the room. She was home. In two days she would be Lady Naomi Stark. Finally everything settled and tears poured from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Ella was quick to cross the room and bring the young girl into her arms, rubbing her back, brushing her hair through her fingers, and basically allowing her to break down and cry. Naomi knew Ella would never tell.


	2. A FEAST OF DISPLAY

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with 'Game Of Thrones.' I only own my characters. :)  
><strong>

** N**AOMI'S hair was long, falling to her waist in light brown straight strands. Two pieces were braided and pulled back from her face while the rest was free. Ella had weaved her fingers through making sure all was right. Her dress, a light green shade, fell to the floor made of light material that was uncommon in the North.

"A feast in your honor." Ella said.

Naomi was nervous and hated the fact that she was going to be on display. The Stark family decided to hold a feast in celebration of not only Naomi's arrival to Winterfell but also for her and Robb's engagement. Those that hadn't seen Naomi yet would be looking for her while those that had already seen her would be more than happy to see her again. She could already feel the stares and hear the whispers.

Voices carried through the halls from the dining area where many people awaited the arrival of Naomi. The Stark family had already been introduced and seated at the head table now it was only Naomi. Her father was waiting for her outside the closed doors, dressed in his best robes and shirts. Her older brother Talon was clean shaven while her younger brother, Ryder was jumping with anticipation beside him. They would walk behind Naomi and her father.

"You look beautiful my dear." Her father smiled and grasped her hand in his lightly.

"Thank you father." Naomi replied.

As the doors opened Naomi nearly collapsed with all they eyes focused on her. Her father kept her study as they walked down the aisle to meet the Stark family at the head table. Looking at the end her eyes fell upon Robb who was standing and looking back at her with excitement. He offered her a comforting smile and she returned it with a small one of her own.

The feast went by quickly and now many people were dancing to the music being played. Naomi hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to Robb for her father had consumed him most of the time. She did however get the chance to talk to his other siblings, particularly his younger sister Sansa, who was 2 years younger than her. Naomi found that Arya, Robb's youngest sister, took a liking to her when she confessed to Sansa that she didn't care for dressing up.

Now Naomi had left the table and had found her way to her brother who was in conversation with Robb's uncle. Talon saw her and bowed his head to the man before stepping around him to his sister.

"I know that look." Talon said. "Naomi do not worry."

"I feel so out of place." Naomi looked around the room, spotting her father talking with Ned Stark.

"These are your people now." Talon said looking at her. "You must get use to them."

Naomi looked at him unsure. He hadn't heard some the rumors that flew throughout the room about her. Yes Naomi doesn't speak much but she hasn't since the raid on her village, Morpeth, and witnessing her mother's death. One doesn't get over something like that in only 8 months. They should just be glad Naomi was still functioning, she thought.

"Naomi as your older brother I beg you," Talon looked at her with their father's green eyes, "do not stress or worry. After all this is your engagement feast." And then he kissed her forehead and moved back to the head table.

She was left to mingle among the people on her own, something she had not wanted to do. Naomi knew no one here and all she got from people were stares and then they would lean in close to their friends. Not wanting to disappoint Talon she stayed and didn't flee from the hall. Instead she looked at the dancers and the joy on their faces. She yearned for joy and wanted to have that feeling of absolute happiness instead of secure loneliness.

Across from her on the other side of the room Ryder was talking to Robb Stark. Naomi couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Ryder seemed to be talking quite fast and excited making Robb smile and laugh. He had a nice smile, Naomi thought. It made his blue eyes shine even more and he even had dimples sort of. Not wanting Robb's ear to be talked off she decided to go save him from her younger brother.

"... so have you ever seen a direwolf?" Ryder looked up at Robb asking him.

Robb shook his head laughing a bit. "Can't say I have."

"Ryder." Naomi stood by her brother putting her arm around his shoulder. "Give him a moment to breathe in between your questions. You do not need to know all this very night."

"He's never seen a direwolf, Naomi." Ryder looked up at his sister. "What about a White Walker?" He looked back at Robb.

Robb laughed while Naomi shook her head. "Ryder, perhaps you would like to keep Talon company for some time or join Bran and Arya."

Ryder looked up at his sister and sighed before running over to join not his older brother but rather the two Stark siblings who were most likely up to no good. Naomi laughed watching her brother go before she turned back to Robb and brushed a piece of her hair from her face.

"Your brother is the curious one." Robb laughed turning back to Naomi.

"Yes, he is. He's also quite the talker and I apologize for that." Naomi looked at him.

He stared back at her smiling gently and shook his head. "No need. I have four younger siblings, one of which is Sansa. You have not heard a talker until you've heard one of her rants."

Naomi laughed enjoying Robb's company. He was a handsome man and easy to get along with. As much as she thought she would feel awkward she found that she was rather comfortable in his presence. Looking over at the Stark table she noticed his parents and her father watching them and seeming to like what they saw. Plus when she was with him she didn't hear the whispers.

But their moment was short lived when Sansa came over and pulled Robb away to dance. Naomi laughed and watched as he reluctantly gave into his sister's wish with a wide smile on his face. She clapped as she watched them keep beat to the music but then she saw a group of people looking at her and then quickly look away when spotted. Naomi's smile disappeared and she stood watching Robb and Sansa, listening to the whispers flying about the room.

**It'll get better as the story moves along. :) Thank you for the reviews on my first story.**


	3. NIGHT TERRORS

**+3+**

**+NIGHT TERRORS+**

** H**ER chin rested on her hand as Naomi stared into the fire that was almost out in the fireplace. She was dressed in her sleeping gown with her teal colored robe over it wondering why she bothered to prepare for bed when she rarely slept. It was also no surprise to her that Talon came to see her in the morning already knowing that she had another nightmare.

"Naomi." Talon began as he sat in the other chair next to hers.

"I know Talon, I know." Naomi didn't look away from the fire.

Talon looked at the fire and then back at her. "The wedding is a day away and you haven't slept for some time now."

Naomi had heard this from him on more than one occasion. She knew he was worried about her so she allowed him to repeat himself even if it did get annoying. "There's no change in the nightmares."

Talon sighed. "Sister, this isn't good for your health. In your state right now you need sleep and rest."

She replied with a sigh and continued to stare at the fire knowing that Talon was correct in all that he said. Naomi wanted sleep but with the nightmare she knew that was impossible. What scared her more was that on her wedding night she would wake from one with her husband beside her. She didn't want Robb to be involved in her troubles or worries.

"All you need to do is relax and remain stress free for the wedding." Talon said reaching over and grasping her hand in his own. He looked over to Ella who was standing a few feet away. "And I'm sure Ella make will sure that happens, correct?"

"Of course my lord." Ella replied.

Naomi placed both of her hands on top of Talon's hand and smiled, grateful to have an understanding and caring older brother. She gave him a small smile and he kissed the top of her head before leaving the room to go speak with Ned Stark.

It was quiet in the room and she remained sitting in the chair unmoving. Ella took the chair beside her and began to sew, looking at Naomi every so often to make sure she was alright and still there. Staring into the fire Naomi thought of Morpeth and the flames that nearly consumed all of it. She replayed everything in her head.

The screams of the women and children as they ran for shelter trying to hide from the raiders that came from the night. She pictured her mother pushing Ryder into Naomi's arms telling her to watch over him and then pushing them out the back, telling them to run. Then she saw her mother being held down as the raiders beat her senseless until slashing her with their knives.

"My lady!" Ella was kneeling beside Naomi now looking worried.

Naomi gasped as she came back to reality and realized that she had been crying without even realizing it. Wiping the tears from her eyes she shook her head at Ella as if to tell her not to make a fuss over it. This is what she was afraid of being married to Robb Stark. She was afraid that she would have one of these episodes in front of him. He would probably think she was disturbed, a complete mad woman. She wouldn't blame him if he did. As for this moment, Naomi thought herself to be a mad woman. Of course Talon and Ella would hear none of it.

Some time more time passed until Naomi figured it was late in the afternoon. And she hadn't even left her room at all which meant that Ella dared not to leave her alone. The door to her bed chambers swung open as her father walked in not looking pleased.

"Are you ill?" Lord Issac looked at his daughter.

She shook her head. He threw his hands up in the air. "Then what the hell are you doing in your bed chambers still? It's a nice day out and you're in here!"

"I'm sorry father." Naomi said. "Today just isn't a good day for me."

"Not a good day? Not a good day?" He looked at her with a frown on his face. "Shall I go and tell Ned and Cate that you missed having breakfast with them because it's just not a good day for you?"

"Please father." Naomi stood from her chair and made her way over to the window to look down into the courtyard, spotting Robb with Bran and Ryder showing them archery.

Lord Isaac shook his head. "No Naomi, this is unacceptable. You are being rude to the Starks and especially Robb. He was concerned when you didn't come out of your room. I expect you to get dressed and go and socialize even if that means I have to escort you down by the arm myself. Honestly Naomi."

Naomi winced when the door slammed shut by her father's force. Looking back down in the courtyard she turned back to Ella, who was looking at her with sad eyes. "Get me my dark purple dress please."

"My lady," Ella began.

"Ella, please." Naomi stopped her. She didn't want to talk about it. "I think I'll wear my hair braided today."

Ella sighed but nodded and went to the dresser to pull out the dress Naomi had asked for. Naomi looked back down into the courtyard and smiled when she saw Robb lean down and show Ryder a better way to hold his bow. He was good with Ryder and Ryder seemed to enjoy Robb's company. Then again having Bran as a sibling, Robb had experience in handling 10 year old boys. He was good with all of his younger siblings and that made him all the more better in Naomi's eyes. Perhaps he would be able to handle her night terrors.


	4. A GLIMPSE

**"Y**OU almost got in the center Ryder." Robb smiled at him nodding his head in approval.

Naomi had stood off to the side unnoticed by everyone and smiled to herself at Ryder's improvement with the bow. Robb was a patient teacher in teaching not only him but Bran as well. She was wearing her dark purple dress that was made out of thicker material that kept her comfortable with the Northern weather and her hair was braided and pulled over her right shoulder.

"I get my arrow in the center." Arya said from beside her.

Naomi looked at the youngest Stark girl wearing a long gray dress that she seemed to find distasteful while leaning against one of the wooden posts. She didn't know that she had joined her and smiled at her. "Really?"

Arya nodded. "Yes, would you like to see?"

"I would." Naomi said and laughed when Arya jumped over the fence post and ran forward grabbing an arrow for her bow that she had with her already.

"Arya!" Bran whined.

Arya looked at him and nodded her head in the direction of where Naomi stood. "Naomi wants to see me shoot."

Naomi blushed when everyone's eyes fell onto her and she had choice but to move up and join the group. Ryder smiled wide and ran to his sister. "Did you see Naomi? I almost hit the center."

"I saw." Naomi laughed gently. "You're going to be an excellent archer little brother."

Ryder nodded and smiled. "Jon helped me to line my arm up better."

Jon? Naomi had heard about the bastard son Jon Snow but she had yet to meet him. Looking up she found a young man, looking about the same age of Robb, standing with his arms limp at his side. He looked very much like his father, Ned Stark. He had the black curly, top of the shoulder length with dark brown eyes. In fact he looked similar to Arya too.

"Naomi this is my brother, Jon Snow." Robb said putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

Jon bowed his head and spoke softly. "My lady."

"Just Naomi." She replied quietly.

Both Jon and Robb smiled and laughed at how quiet and meek she was. Naomi couldn't help but to smile at their closeness to each other despite Jon being a bastard. She was beginning to think she had entered a perfect world for she had yet to find a flaw in Robb Stark. It was if the Gods had molded perfection into one body of a man. The entire Stark family were kind and gentle with her. She wasn't going to break into a million pieces though she might feel like it.

Coming back to reality she watched Arya line up her bow and shot her arrow and like Arya said, it hit the black center perfectly. Naomi clapped for her and smiled. "Well done Arya."

Bran who seemed to be annoyed with Arya's perfection stepped up to shoot his arrow off. Jon and Robb both spoke helpful words to him but he still had trouble for the arrow hit the wall instead of the target. Jon, Robb, Arya and Rickon, the youngest Stark, all broke into fits of laughter. Bran looked down and kicked the dirt with his foot.

"It was a good try Bran." Naomi said and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I missed the target and hit the wall." Bran said quietly.

Naomi shook her head. "Practice makes perfect. Just take a breath and pretend no one is watching you."

As Bran took another try Naomi looked around and realized that she was getting a glimpse of what her life would be like. She'll be out here standing with her husband as she watched her new brothers and sister practiced archery and wrestled with each other. From time to time she may stop in to see Sansa working on her embroidery that she was so proud of. Or it'll be a day of lessons from Lady Stark to help her prepare for the day when Robb Stark would be the new leader of the North and Lord of Winterfell.

Bran glanced back at Naomi who nodded and gave an encouraging smile before he turned, took a breath, and released the arrow from his bow. It didn't hit the center but just below it. Bran looked back at Naomi in surprise with a smile on his face.

"See?" Naomi smiled. "All you need is to breath and release."

**Sorry that it's a bit shorter than the other chapters. The next one will be longer considering it'll be the wedding chapter. :D Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming.**


	5. MOST IMPORTANT MOMENT

**Here's the wedding chapter! :) Hope everyone enjoys it.**

** W**INTERFELL was raging with activity. The main hall where feasts and celebrations were held were full of servants decorating and making changes. Lady Stark had done a walk through to make sure everything was in place and looking beautiful. Other servants were walking throughout the castle and making last minute cleaning adjustments.

In his room Robb was dressed in his finest ceremony robes and a fresh clean shaven face. He was pacing back and forth playing with his shaking hands never had he been so nervous before. He was 17 years old and was making the most decision of his life ever- marriage. Granted he didn't really have a choice for his father had chose Naomi for him but he wasn't disappointed.

"Robb you're going to wear the floorboards down if you keep pacing." Jon told his brother as he adjusted the belt he was wearing.

He didn't think that Lady Stark would have allowed him to attend Robb's wedding but to his surprise he was invited. It was actually requested by Naomi that he be there because he was Robb's brother so that meant that he would be here family too. Only meeting her a day ago and Jon already liked Naomi and thought she was a good woman for his brother. Jon would have to thank Naomi for her kindness at some point.

"I can't help it." Robb answered and continued pacing.

"You're acting as if you were going off to battle." Theon Greyjoy laughed as his face was dried off after getting shaved.

"Do not joke about the truth Theon." Ned Stark entered his son's room with Bran walking beside him. "Marriage is the longest and dangerous battle that you'll ever be in."

They all laughed and Ned stood in front of his son pride rolling off his shoulders in waves. Putting his hands on his son's shoulders he smiled.

In another part of the castle the mood in the room was completely different. Naomi stood as Ella made adjustments to her long white dress that had golden trimming along her square neckline. She stood staring straight without any emotion on her face. She had shed tears earlier and refused to do so again. The absence of her mother was unbearable and noticeable. Her mother was suppose to be hear giving her compliments and calming her nerves about her wedding night.

"Naomi?" Lady Catelyn Stark stood by the door in a light blue colored dress and glowing with excitement and pride.

"Lady Stark come in." Naomi said looking at her a light smile on her face.

Lady Stark walked over to her and Naomi noticed that she was carrying something in her hand. It was a silver clip with a blue jewel inside of it and it was beautiful. "I wanted to give this to you as a gift to wear in your hair."

"Oh, it's beautiful." Naomi gasped and shook her head. "But I can't, what about Sansa?"

"I have other clips for her to wear." Lady Stark shook her head. "Besides this clip was made for you. It was gift to me from your mother."

Ella stopped working and stood up a hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes. Tears filled Naomi's eyes as she took the clip into her hands and brushed her fingers over it. Her mother had given this to Lady Stark as a gift, her mother. "My mother?"

"Yes. We were close friends your mother and I. She had it made in Morpeth and said that I would have a jewel from the middle countries to hold up north." Lady Stark smiled. "I think your mother would have wanted you to wear it."

Naomi wrapped her arms around Lady Stark both of them staying like that for a moment. "Thank you Lady Stark. Thank you so much."

The moment was interrupted when Sansa flew through the bedroom door and gleamed at the site of Naomi in her wedding dress. Arya wasn't too far behind and nearly cringed at the thought of having to dress up in a dress like that. Naomi laughed and she didn't fell the empty void in her heart for a moment.

The hall was lit with wonderful candles and vines of white flowers hung around the room against the walls. Laughter and music filled the room and bounced off the wall as people danced enjoying every moment of it. At the head table Robb and Naomi were the center of attention with his father on his left and Lady Stark on the other side of Naomi. Both of them sat side by side each other enjoying the feast and toasts given to them. Naomi hated being in the spot light and she was shocked when Robb slipped his hand into hers, providing her some comfort with his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

Talon had warned Robb that despite him being heir to the House of Stark, if he hurt his sister in any way than he would personally hurt him. Her father made a moving toast to them and Ned Stark welcomed another daughter into his family, saying that placed a balance between Arya and Sansa.

"Shall we dance?" Robb looked at Naomi.

Naomi shook her head. "I can't dance."

"I don't believe that." Robb laughed.

"It's true. I am a danger to all when dancing." Naomi said. "Dance with Sansa or perhaps Arya."

Robb stood up and shook his head grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the chair. He leaned down so that his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, "I want to dance with my wife."

Naomi blushed but followed him and soon a round of applause was given to newly wedded couple as they joined the other dancers. Much to Robb's amusement Naomi was careful in every step that she took, making sure not to hurt anyone.

Then the moment that she had been dreading and nervous about came. Robb and her retired to their room at night with the guests tossing white petals as they descended up the stairs. Naomi went to the small side room and took every piece of clothing off except for her white night gown. Shaking her hands, trying to ride herself of her nerves, she walked to the main part of room. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Robb, her husband, shirtless and wearing only brown trouser pants. His skin glowed from the light of the fire and his blue eyes sparkled.

"The ceremony was beautiful." Naomi tried to break the awkward silence.

Robb nodded. "It was."

Naomi looked down at her shaking hands and soon his hands grasped hers, one of his hands tilted her chin up so that her dark brown eyes stared into his blue ones. They stared at each other for a moment until he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly and brushed his nose against her while she took in his scent. "I won't hurt you I promise. But Naomi."

She opened her eyes and found that he was still close to her and she could feel his breath on her lips and her knees were going to weak. "You're going to have to trust me." Robb softly said bringing his hands to cup either side of her face gently.

The kiss was sweet and gentle. Though Naomi was now a wife and therefore a young woman, she was also still a 15 year old girl. He was being gentle and taking his time. There was no rush. After all they had the rest of their lives to work it out. Tonight was only the beginning.

Naomi pulled back and let out a soft breath before she placed one of her hands on his face and one placed on his shoulder and then she looked into his dark blue eyes. It was going to take time before she was completely open to him.

**Don't forget to review please. :D**


	6. ALREADY A CHANGE

**I had some troubles writing this story so I hope you all still like it. :) And this story takes place a little before the TV Series just so everyone knows. That's all! (:**

** T**HE light of the early dawn poured through the window in rays of yellow, orange making the room seem light and glowing. His fingertips were light, brushing against her skin just barely in small circles that soothed her. Naomi had woken up to Robb's feathery touch along with the warmth of the rising sun on her skin.

"Good morning." Robb said.

Naomi rolled over onto her back to face him giving him a small shy smile. She held the covers tightly around her as her eyes met his. "Morning. You've know I've been awake?"

"Of course." Robb said propping himself up on one arm while the other lay limp at his side. His blue eyes were filled with kindness and satisfaction.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naomi asked. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting here."

"I didn't mind." Robb laughed. "I rather enjoy watching you sleep and you seemed to be enjoying my back rub."

Naomi nodded and looked down at the dark brown colored blankets that covered her very naked body. Last night wasn't a horrible experience and she thanked the Gods that Robb was patient and caring. Like he promised he didn't hurt her and he took his time being gentle with every touch and kiss. Plus he wasn't pushing her to go beyond her comfort level. She realized that not every man would be as considerate on their own wedding night.

When she looked back up she saw that he was still focused on her. His eyes moved looking at every inch of her face before he met her dark brown eyes again. Reaching up with her hand, she allowed the back of her fingers to brush against his smooth cheeks and gave a small smile. "I prefer you unshaven."

Robb laughed and brought her hand to his lips kissing the back of it before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I want to take a morning ride. I have somewhere I want to show you."

The ride through the woods just outside of Winterfell was a peaceful one. Robb was on his chocolate colored horse while Naomi was given a grayish-white mare which she told Robb she was going to think of a beautiful name for her. They rode in silence just enjoying each others company with one another. Another quality that Naomi found attractive in Robb was his understanding of silence. He didn't have the need to fill it with pointless words or conversations. Sometimes that's all Naomi needed was silence and he seemed to understand that. Plus it seemed he enjoyed the silence as well.

"It's beautiful." Naomi gasped soaking in the sight before her.

They had come to a stop in front of a crystal, clear lake that was in the forest. The way the morning light shimmered on the water made it seem more magical. Robb helped her down from her horse and she remained staring at it. She loved to be outside and she loved water. A love which she shared with her mother. Slipping off her shoes she moved to the water and lifted up her dress and dipped her feet into the water. It was cold at first but then she got use to it. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the feel of the water, moving her feet around slowly making small splashes here and there.

"Your brothers said that you are fond of being near the water." Robb said remaining on the shore.

"I am." Naomi looked back at him a smile of her face. "As a girl my mother would bring me to a nearby river just outside of Morpeth and we would spend hours there together."

Robb had never seen Naomi smile like this before. Her eyes lit up with joy talking about her childhood days with her mother and he couldn't help but to smile too. Ella had told him that Naomi hadn't spoken about the incident or her mother at all and it worried her greatly. He wasn't about to force anything out of her either because he didn't want to worsen her condition or make her uncomfortable. As a husband it was his duty to help and protect his wife in any way possible. And Robb was going to help and make Naomi as happy as possible. His first step though was to make her open up and trust him.

When they had returned to Winterfell they found Bran and Jon practicing archery with Arya standing nearby. Naomi laughed at Arya and Bran's banter between one another while Jon just crossed his arms and shook his head at his siblings.

"ROBB!" Bran cried and ran to him a wide smile on his face. "I hit the center twice with my arrow!"

"Really? Well done Bran!" Robb laughed and smiled. "But you still need to keep practicing and not let it go to your head or you'll end up like Jon."

Jon turned to look at Robb. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Robb smirked.

Jon looked up at him for a moment before he lunged at him with Naomi stepping aside with Bran watching as Robb and Bran wrestled with each other. They were both laughing as Naomi shook her head looking on.

"Jon just give up you can't beat me." Robb said.

"You have a big ego brother." Jon smirked as he lunged at Robb again knocking him off his feet.

Arya, Bran and Naomi laughed at the sight. Naomi was highly amused at how childish both were acting with each other. "Ryder!"

Naomi turned to see Ryder running by fast into the castle. She looked at her brother Talon who had been following him but had stopped and was standing there with a troubled look on his face. Jon and Robb had stopped wrestling curious as to know why the youngest Hill child was upset. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion she walked over to Talon with a confused look on her face.

Talon sighed looking at his sister. "Father told him that we're returning to Morpeth... without you."

"Oh no." Naomi sighed and shook her head. Giving her brother a small smile she turned and quickly followed after Ryder to his bed chambers.

Ryder was sitting on his window sill looking out into the distance. Naomi saw him angrily wipe the tears from his eyes when she entered. "Ryder."

"What?" Ryder snapped.

She sighed. There was no easy way to tell him that she belonged here now and that this was her home. Ryder and her haven't been separated from each other since the raid on Morpeth resulting in the death of their mother. She had become his mother figure and she knew that this was going to be hard on him.

"Ryder, I know you're too young to understand this but I'm married now." Naomi said softly. "I belong with my husband and his family. I belong with Robb and the rest of the Stark family, here in the North."

"You're my family! You're my sister and you belong with me!" Ryder turned to look at his sister.

Naomi walked over and knelt beside him looking up at him with soft brown eyes. "You'll always be my little brother no matter where I am or because I married into the Stark family. We'll send ravens to each other all the time."

"Promise?" Ryder asked.

"Promise." Naomi nodded.

Ryder threw himself into her arms that nearly knocked Naomi over but she caught herself, remaining steady and unmoving. She hugged him back with all the strength that she had with tears slipping down her cheeks. Things had already changed before Naomi's eyes. She would be alone in the North making a life for herself with Talon or Ryder there with her. When needed she wouldn't be able to find her father in his study. No, she would be on her own from now on trying to navigate her own way around.

Naomi was scared. Who would she be able to talk to about her nightmares without Talon there? What if Naomi wasn't a good wife to Robb? How would she be able to open up to Robb and show him the real her? Ryder wasn't the only one missing Naomi. She missed her too.

**Reviews please. They make me happy. (: And thank you to everyone who added my story to their favorites/alerts!**


	7. LOOKING IN

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

** N**O matter how hard she tried Naomi couldn't overcome the feeling of not belonging within the Stark household. None of them were cold to her but rather the opposite in making her feel like apart of the family. Rickon the youngest and Bran have practically attached themselves to Naomi as if they were her shadow much to her amusement. And Sansa and her had their moments together when she showed Naomi her latest sewing accomplishments or new found designs. And Arya, oh she made Naomi smile wicked whenever she was around.

But not even they could push away the walls and mounds that Naomi found presented to her in more ways then one. It was harder without Talon and Ryder around to keep her spirits up and the two weeks that had passed since their departure back to Morpeth had gone by slowly. Ryder looked so lost and broken when they left that it still brought Naomi to tears. Oh she hoped that he was alright.

Naomi had joined Lady Stark in an afternoon walk together something that had become regular and something that she had enjoyed. She could relate to her because Lady Stark had come from a different part of Westeros and had married a Northern man.

"How are you settling in?" Lady Stark asked.

"Quite comfortably. Winterfell is an amazing castle." Naomi sighed. "Yet I can't help but to feel like an outsider, an intruder of some kind."

Lady Stark smiled and laughed softly. "Even after all these years I myself feel like an outsider. The North was a strange new world to me once and I still find myself in amazement."

"Were you nervous about arriving in the North?" Naomi asked.

"I was petrified. Nothing Ned said to me could calm my nerves." Lady Stark said and stopped to look at Naomi. "But eventually you will find yourself wanting to be nowhere else but here. You will become attached and find yourself as a Northern."

Naomi smiled allowing Lady Stark's words to sink in. As much as she believed that one day Winterfell would no longer feel strange to her there was apart of her that still doubted it. Right now she had no idea where she belonged. She knew she belonged with Robb and the rest of them and yet she couldn't wrap her mind around it. There were moments when she was comfortable sitting with the Stark family enjoying a meal and then there were other moments when she felt like a stranger.

She must have looked like a fool to the people within Winterfell. Naomi was walking around looking up as if she were looking for something. Some people stopped to look up to where she was looking and figure out what the Lady Stark could possibly be looking at. Naomi was so busy looking up that she didn't notice a certain black curly haired, dark brown eyed boy walking in her direction.

"Oh I'm sorry." Naomi said quickly and then smiled when she saw it was Jon.

"It's alright." Jon laughed.

"Really I am. I was so busy looking up the tower walls that I didn't notice you." Naomi explained.

Jon shrugged. "I'm use to not being noticed."

Naomi's eyes softened and her arms fell limp to her side. "Oh Jon."

"Naomi it was a joke." Jon said. "Honestly it's fine. What were you looking at anyways?"

"Bran." Naomi said annoyed.

Jon quirked his eyebrow intrigued. "Go on."

Naomi crossed her arms. "Well Bran told me that he was a climber and had climbed all over Winterfell. I told him that it was impossible and he went running off telling me he'll show me."

"He does though." Jon answered.

"Yes I am aware of that thank you very much." Naomi said. "Robb and Rickon rather enjoyed telling me about Bran's great climbing adventures until I was as white as snow. Now I'm here looking for the mad boy."

Jon couldn't help but to smirk at Naomi's motherly affections. Robb wasn't lying when he said that his new wife worried so much. He was amused that it was Bran that was making her worry so though he knew Bran was careful. "Well if I were you I would to the highest wall or tower."

"What?" Naomi gasped.

"The higher the better for Bran." Jon said.

Naomi was sure she lost all color in her face as her breathing became more erratic. The towers were tall at Winterfell and that 10 year old boy climbed them? Moving past Jon she began to walk faster as she looked up to the top of the towers. For his sake she hoped that he hadn't been climbing up the sides of one of these towers.

"Naomi!" Jon called after her and followed. "It's pointless to search for him. He's a careful climber anyways."

She stopped and looked back at up before looking up again and biting the corner of her lip. Finally she decided that he was probably right and that Bran was fine. Naomi turned and leaned her back against the side of the building. Jon stood in front of her.

"How do you like Winterfell?" Jon asked curious.

Naomi looked at him before looking back down at the ground. She didn't want to burden Jon with her problems or ridiculous worries. Plus she didn't really know Jon that well for he was a bit of a recluse. The only time she saw him was when he joined Robb.

"You can tell me." Jon leaned against Naomi.

Naomi sighed. "I don't feel like I belong here. I feel as though I'm an outsider a bird looking in through the windows. They're so close and here I am having been thrown into the mix."

"Are they cold to you?" Jon asked.

"No, no, not at all." Naomi shook her head. "They've shown me nothing but kindness. Bran and Rickon remind me of Ryder and Lady Stark, she's taking me under her wings as if I were another daughter."

Naomi noticed the shadow past over Jon's face when she mentioned Lady Stark and wondered if she were the reason why Jon was an outsider. She understood why she was cold to him but then again she couldn't because Jon was such a good man. "Does Lady Stark not show you kindness?"

"Not exactly." Jon said. "But I guess stepmothers are suppose to be like that."

"Jon." Naomi sighed hating the way he spoke about himself.

Jon looked up at Naomi and gave a faint smile. "I know what it's like to be the one of the outside looking in. I want nothing more than to be apart of the family but then again, I do not have the pressure that my brothers and sisters have especially Robb. I do not have the weight of expectations on my shoulders."

Naomi nodded understanding where he was coming from. She rather enjoyed talking with Jon finding him to be a pleasurable companion. And Jon felt the same way.

Naomi looked back to the top of the tower and then back at Jon. "How careful is Bran?"

"Very." Jon smirked and his eyes twinkled.

**Don't forget reviews! :D**


	8. CLOSED DOOR

**Another chapter and this time its Robb/Naomi centered. (: Hope you all like it. It was hard for me to write this chapter.  
><strong>

** N**AOMI sat in her room that she shared with her husband and worked on her embroidery. From time to time she would have company from Sansa but today her only company was Ella and that was enough.

"What do you think?" Naomi asked holding up her latest work.

She had decided that she would make a brown pouch for Arya to carry things in. Knowing that she wasn't big on pretty girls things she decided to put the House of Stark's animal on it, a direwolf. She was nearly done with it and couldn't wait to give Arya her gift.

Ella nodded. "It's very pretty my lady."

"Thank you." Naomi smiled and continued sewing.

Naomi was not an excellent sewer but she got by. She had patience enough to stop and redo it if she didn't find it pleasing or what she wanted. Her mother had taught her that to be a good wife one had to know how to sew. She hated embroidery and would beg her mother to allow her to go outside and play. But her mother told her that she would thank her one day and wouldn't be for long. Naomi smiled at the thought of her being a troublesome girl when she was younger.

"What are you thinking about?" Ella asked.

"How my mother nearly had to have you hold me down when we did embroidery." Naomi smirked.

Ella laughed at the memories too. "You were a wicked child, always giving your mother some trouble in one form or another."

"Naomi giving someone trouble? Never." Robb smiled entering the room.

Both women looked to the door to find Robb standing there with his arms crossed and a wide smile on his face. Ella bowed her head in respect as Naomi gave him a smile. "There was one time my mother had a guard stand in front of the door so that I couldn't escape. I hated embroidery."

Robb laughed, imagining his wife as a little girl with a scowl on her face sewing. He could see why Arya had took such a strong liking to her they were both the same. But if Naomi had turned out the way she is now there was still hope for Arya. He would have to tell his mother the good news.

"I would love to hear more stories from your childhood." Robb said watching her reaction closely.

Ella too turned to look at Naomi and what she would say or do. She hoped that Naomi would nod and tell more stories but her wish did not come true. Naomi just gave one of her soft small smiles and went back to sewing, saying nothing more. If only Naomi opened and talked more the faster she would be able to enjoy her new found happiness.

Robb sighed, uncrossing his arms. "Are we ever going to talk about it?"

"What?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Your childhood, your life in Morpeth." Robb took a breath. "The raid."

Naomi shook her head trying to get him to end it. She didn't want to go down this road nor did she wish to. Robb had been patient with her never pushing her into talking about her life before here but lately he had begun hinting to it. Ella too had pushed her open up to Robb, telling her it wasn't wise for her to keep everything bottled up. Although Ella was there in Morpeth during the raid she still didn't know exactly what happened to Naomi and what she saw.

"You're going to have to talk about it eventually, Naomi." Robb said and nodded to Ella as she left to give the couple privacy.

"Not now." Naomi answered.

"When?" Robb asked.

"I don't know." Naomi shook her head.

Robb sighed and shook his head. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Naomi snapped and stopped sewing looking up at her husband. "What do you want from me Robb?"

"I want you tell me about the raid in Morpeth. I want to know about what you went through so that maybe I could help you." Robb moved closer to the bed, his voice just as strong and practically yelling.

"I can't do that! That door is closed Robb as much as you want to open it. It's bolted shut." Naomi yelled, tears brimming her eyes.

"Damn it Naomi!" Robb punched one of the pillows on the bed sending it flying across the room and hitting the opposite wall.

They stood in silence both breathing hard. Their first fight as husband and wife and Naomi wondered if they would all be like this, draining energy from her. Without a word Naomi passed Robb and walked out the bedroom door shutting it tight and walked down the long corridor. She ignored the stares of some of the servants that had been nearby to hear the shouting. She began to feel more suffocated and moved quickly to go outside on the balcony.

The air felt good on her face as Naomi took deep breaths. Lord and Lady Stark usually watched Bran practice archery from here, proud smiles upon their faces. Shaking her head Naomi placed her hands on the rail of the balcony and looked out at all the people wandering about. The sun had nearly set and taking along with it her happy mood.

"This is a good place to lose yourself in your thoughts."

Naomi jumped, turning to look at who had joined her. "Lord Stark." She bowed her head respectively.

"Sorry if I startled you." Ned answered and walked out to stand beside her.

She smiled slightly and looked back out across the courtyard. Silence overcame them both and Naomi felt as she was with Robb all over again. She wondered if he had heard Robb and Naomi fighting.

"For a quiet girl you have quite the yelling voice." Ned answered her thoughts. "Or at least I've been told."

Naomi's cheeks blushed as Ned laughed softly at her embarrassment. "Don't fret Naomi, fighting is normal between spouses. The Gods know how many fights Cate and I have had over the years. Some will be pitiful and others will be quite the argument." He sighed. "I've learned that the ones that hurt the most are the fights that you have to work harder through and bring you closer."

Naomi listened quietly, picking at the wood on the rail. It was so rough under the touch of her soft fingertips. "But I've also learned," Ned continued, "that talking about your demons and fears with your other half helps greatly. They help to take on some of the weight so it isn't so hard."

"It's scary." Naomi said after a moment.

"Yes it is." Ned replied. "But to talk about the past helps to bring the long awaited future."

Naomi looked across to the walls of Winterfell that kept so much in and so much out. The hard wooden doors were bolted during the night for safety, keeping the shadows at bay. But then they always opened in the morning.

**REVIEWS! :D**


	9. A FRIEND'S SHOULDER

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me a few days to post this. Hope you enjoy. :)**

** R**OBB hadn't come to bed that night and quite frankly, Naomi wasn't surprised at all. All she did was sit at the edge of their bed staring down at the wooden floor thoughts flying through her head. In the morning she dressed with the help of Ella, who was concerned for her, and went go meet Lady Stark.

Naomi had spent her entire morning with her mother-in-law. She had begun her lessons of becoming the new Lady Stark for when Robb become the head of the family. Naomi did her best in paying attention but her mind was else where. She wondered where Robb went and how she was possibly going to get him to forgive her. She knew it was stupid of her to think that because knowing Robb, he would call her foolish for thinking that it was her fault. And Lady Stark must have known about the fight but she still said nothing and Naomi was grateful for that. But when Lady Stark questioned about her growing friendship with Jon she wished they talked about her relationship with Robb.

"You've been striking up a friendship with Jon Snow, I hear." Lady Stark said.

"Yes." Naomi said and looked at her. "I enjoy his company."

She nodded. "Robb and the children seem to enjoy it too. Robb is ever so close to him and Arya."

"He's their brother, isn't it to be expected?" Naomi answered carefully, knowing how Lady Stark felt about him.

It was a sore topic that Lady Stark cared nothing for. Naomi knew that if she was in her shoes and Robb returned with another woman's child she would beyond furious but she wouldn't act coldly to the child. Jon wasn't responsible for his father's actions and she didn't like how Lady Stark attacked him so. Jon had become a good friend of Naomi's. She could talk to him and know that he wouldn't repeat anything she said or judge her. And he more importantly he knew what it was like to be an outsider. They bonded over the fact that both of them were outsiders and without mothers. Motherless outsiders. What a pair they make.

Lady Stark looked at Naomi and sighed. She said nothing more about him and they continued on with the lesson session until she felt Naomi had had enough. Lady Stark didn't want to over do it with Naomi and wanted to ease her into this life and the responsibilities. After her lessons were done Naomi did what she usually did, wander freely around Winterfell.

Naomi never tired of wandering around Winterfell. There was always something new that she found fascinating and she would never be bored, especially with all the thoughts that she had running through her head. She thought about going to find Robb but knew she wasn't ready to face him. How could she, knowing that he was right and she was wrong. She was so wrong. Robb had been nothing but kind and patient with her and she yelled at him for wanting to help. As Ned had told her, being married means having some one else there to pick up the pieces as they fall and Robb was doing that. Gods only know how many pieces she had been smashed into.

Coming around to the front of Winterfell she looked over to where Bran was usually practicing his archery with Robb standing beside him, hoping to spot her husband, but alas he wasn't there. She was a bit disappointed not seeing her husband there. Although she wouldn't go over and talk to him it would simply be nice to be in his presence and just see him. Naomi was about her return to their bedroom when she heard a sound and looked up and over, under the balcony to find Jon practicing his sword fighting. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"May I join you?" Naomi asked approaching him.

Jon turned and smiled. "Of course. I was wondering if I were going to be graced with your presence today."

Naomi nodded and leaned against the rail watching him. "Lady Stark kept me company all this morning. My lessons for being the next Lady Stark have officially started."

He glanced at her before going back to his sword fighting. As the silence between them continued Naomi became confused. Jon was usually quite the talker and always filling up the empty space not liking the silence. But today he was quiet and it wasn't because he was focused on his sword fighting because he kept on repeating the same moves over and over again.

Naomi sighed. "You've talked to Robb?"

"Yes." Jon replied.

"When?" Naomi asked.

Jon stopped and looked at her breathing hard from practice. "Last night until dawn."

Naomi stood up straight looking at him in shock. So Robb spent the entire night in Jon's room talking about their fight and her? Was he that upset over it?

"He's worried Naomi." Jon said his eyes softening. "You can't just hold everything in, it'll drive you mad. Robb just wants to help."

"I know." Naomi sighed. "Believe me, I know. But it's hard Jon."

Jon nodded. "You don't have to tell him everything at once. You can take your time and tell him a few things here and there. Robb doesn't you to loose your mind."

"Too late. I've already lost it." Naomi said.

"I know." Jon smirked.

Naomi scoffed and punched his shoulder shaking her head. Jon could make her smile easily without trying. She enjoyed that. "I just don't want to unload all of this onto him. He has enough worries."

"Naomi," Jon was standing directly in front of her now. "Robb is your husband it's his job. You no longer have to carry this pain by yourself."

She nodded and it was quiet for a second before Jon spoke up again. "You could always talk to me too Naomi. You're my closest friend beside Robb. My shoulders are always willing to carry anything for you."

Naomi looked at him. "I am?" She was touched that Jon considered her to be such a dear friend.

Jon smiled, nodding. Naomi leaned over the rail and pulled him into a light hug to which he responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her. Pulling away he brushed a piece of her hair from her face and smiled.

"Now go, find Robb and complain to him, like the good wife that you are." Jon smiled.

Naomi shook her head laughing softly before she turned and walked quickly to the castle seeking out her husband. She took a deep breath knowing that now was the time to talk. Robb deserved to know and she was ready to let the weight go.

**Thanks to the new reviews and for people adding this story to their alerts/favorites. It means so much to me and makes me love writing even more. Can't wait for some more! :D**


	10. A TRUE STORY

**This is a long chapter and a bit of a tear jerker since Naomi tells Robb about her mother's death. I hope you all enjoy it because it was really hard for me to write this and make it sound good. :) Just a warning I did cry a bit when writing this and I wrote it while listening to the track 'A Good Mother' from The Others soundtrack.**

** T**HE wood was smoothed and carefully carved to fit on the hinges. Naomi had never noticed how smooth the door was until she stood in front of it, staring at it intensely as if she possessed the power to look through it. She knew how stupid she looked standing outside the bedroom door and she knew that she would eventually have to enter and face her husband. What if Robb wasn't even if there? She shook her head. He was in there. He was probably awaiting her return there so that they could talk.

Taking a deep breath Naomi opened the bedroom door quickly and turned to shut it just as fast. When she turned back around she found Robb sitting in front of the fireplace, on the floor. "Are the chairs not comfortable?"

Robb shrugged. "I always end up sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. I'm use to it because Jon and I always end up on the floor leaning against the wall in his room."

"Oh." Naomi nodded and began to play with her fingers. "Robb I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Robb asked.

She nodded and sat down upon her knees beside him in front of the fireplace. "I didn't mean to raise my voice to you. I was being foolish and stubborn. You were just trying to help and I'm sorry."

"Naomi," Robb laughed softly. "Fighting is natural. We're suppose to fight with one another. You had every right to yell at me because I was invading your privacy in a way." His blue eyes met her dark brown eyes. "And I'm sorry for pushing you. I didn't mean to."

Naomi shook her head. "It's alright Robb." She looked into the flames. "I didn't want to talk about it because then I would have to relive it all over again. I would have to face the truth." Naomi looked back to her husband, her voice barely above of a whisper. "My mother was brutally killed and she's never coming back."

Robb turned his head to face his wife who looked so fragile at the moment in the light of the fire. Her eyes glistened with tears and he couldn't help but to lean forward and place his lips softly on her forehead.

When he pulled away Naomi took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm r-ready, to talk about that night."

"Are you sure?" Robb asked looking directly at her.

"Yes. You deserve to know and I deserve to feel better." Naomi answered.

Robb sat up straight more on the floor turning his entire focus onto his wife sitting in front of him. His arms laid across the top of his knees in front of him with his right hand clasping his left one with him only wearing a thin gray night shirt and brown trousers.

Taking a deep calming breath Naomi began her story. "My father and Talon were visiting here at Winterfell when it happened but you already knew that. It still amazes me that only 11 months have passed since that horrific night when everything changed for it seems so much longer than that.

"The day had been an easy going one. Ryder spent most of it climbing in the trees and running around pretending to be a great warrior. My mother and I had spent the day down by the stream." Naomi smiled small and looked at Robb. "I had been nervous about marrying you and to calm my nerves and to make me smile she started a splash fight with me." Robb laughed at this. Naomi continued. "Nothing had been different except that my father and Talon weren't in Morpeth. There were no warning signs. I couldn't even feel a danger coming. If only I knew.

"My mother had awoken me before daybreak. She was so calm and yet in her eyes there was so much worry. She told me to move quickly and to not make a sound. I was so confused as to what was going on but I listened to her as we rushed to Ryder's room. Looking out his bedroom window it was then I noticed the village houses were torched and burning. My mother pulled us through the large manor and out the back door.

"It was complete chaos outside. Women were screaming, children were crying and men were being killed trying to protect everyone from the raiders. Ryder was scared and had begun to cry, hiding his face into my mother as she held onto him. I just remember looking around in all different directions with my head spinning. My mother pulled out a small dagger and placed it into my hand. 'Naomi take your brother and go. Whatever you do remain hidden, move with the shadows.'

'Why aren't you coming with us?' I asked her my voice shaking and tears rolling down my cheek.

'I have to grab something from your father's study. Something important, I'll join up with you again.' And then she placed her hand on my cheek giving me a weak smile telling me with her eyes that she loved me and that everything was going to be okay. She leaned down and gave Ryder a kiss and pushed him into me before pushing me telling me to go.

"I pulled Ryder along dodging people as I ran looking for raiders while also keeping a tight hold of Ryder's hand. Tears had filled my eyes and my heart was racing, the only thought on my mind was getting Ryder to safety. We got to the edge of the forest when I knelt down to Ryder who was scared and handed him the dagger telling him to go hide at the rocks across the stream until I came back for him. I couldn't just leave my mother alone. I had to go back for her.

"I had never run so fast in my life before. I made it back to my father's study where I found my mother looking through my father's desk drawers. She was shocked when she found me standing there and angry. She scolded me for returning but I told her I couldn't leave without her. I then asked her what was so important that the raiders couldn't find but before I got an answer my mother pushed me into my father's hidden room. It was then that 3 raider men entered the study."

Naomi's voice dropped low and she didn't bother to brush the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks nor did she look at Robb. "She fought. My mother fought so hard against the men. And I didn't help her. I was paralyzed as I watched two of the men hold my mother down as the other one beat my mother to death. They took turns slashing her with their knives as they ran their hands all over her body. I don't even remember coming out of the room. I don't even know how much time had passed until I did. All I remember is how silent everything was. It was just so quiet. My mind was blank and my body was numb. I couldn't even recognize my mother's face because of what they did to her and she was literally covered in blood." She looked at Robb who's own blue eyes glistened with tears. "And you know what I did?"

Robb shook his head. "I knelt beside her without saying anything and just stared at her. I took her cold bloody hand and held it in mine as I took my other hand and began to brush her hair with my hand as if she were sleeping and I was comforting her somehow. I didn't even cry." Naomi looked away. "A guard had found me and called to my father and brother who had returned. Ironic how they missed the raid by just over a few hours. My father never forgave himself for that fact. It was Talon though who pulled me away from my mother, carrying me in his arms to my room and placing me in bed. Ella had washed me but all I did was just stay in my bed unresponsive and speaking to no one. My father hadn't come to see me at all and Ella told me it was because he was busy but I knew better. He hasn't looked at me in the same way again and I didn't blame him. Talon and Ella had tried with everything they had to get me to sleep and eat and talk to them but nothing. Even Ryder put in some effort but I just sat up in my bed thinking about her, about what I saw, disappearing and pulling away into the dark corners of my mind."

Robb and Naomi were now sitting side by side one another with their backs against the chest that sat at the foot of their bed. Robb's arms were limp in his lap while Naomi's laid at her sides and both of them had their legs stretched out before them. The fire had nearly gone out now but they both stared into it. Robb had remained silent throughout the entire thing which Naomi was grateful for. Their was one moment that Naomi just broke down crying and Robb pulled her into his arms and allowed her to just cry before she continued on. The story had broken his heart and just seeing his wife in this much pain caused him agony. He hadn't even imagined that that was what Naomi had gone through.

Naomi had nearly lost it completely when she saw the tears slip from Robb's eyes but she said nothing to him. It touched her so that he had been moved by what happened to her. Ned Stark was right when he said your other half went through everything you did. She leaned her head on Robb's shoulder as he leaned his head on top of hers both of them looking into the dying fire.

"We'll take it one step at a time." Robb softly said. "Together."

Naomi nodded and neither one of them said nothing. Moving his hand over his leg he reached down and slipped his hand into Naomi's, intertwining their fingers together. And that was enough for the both of them.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Please review! Thank you.**


	11. WEIGHTLESS

**This was a quick chapter. I'll make sure the next one is longer. This just has some Naomi/Robb love in it. (: Enjoy!**

** T**HE fire had long since gone out when Naomi found her eyes fluttering open. Her legs were aching more than any other part of her body beside her neck and she had to lift her head up slowly, groaning as she did so. Looking around she realized that her and Robb had fallen asleep on the floor and she realized that she had somehow placed herself between Robb's legs and had been leaning up against him with his arms wrapped around stomach. It was comfortable and Naomi felt her lips form a smile. She could get use to waking up in Robb's arms but she wasn't so confident about sleeping on the floor again.

Not wanting to wake Robb up she sighed and leaned back against him. Naomi felt safe in his arms knowing that no matter what he would always be there. Last night he had proven that he wasn't going anywhere when he listened to Naomi talk about her mother's death and the raid. They hadn't talked after that but remained in silent company for the rest of the night until they fell asleep.

"Are my hands that fascinating?" Robb asked.

Naomi smiled and allowed her fingers to continue moving across the top of Robb's hands. She didn't know why she was doing it except that it was something to do and she now found an easy way to wake her husband up if needed. She then turned his hand over and moved her fingers, sliding them across his palm, following every line carved into the skin. She felt the roughness and experience of fighting, grasping a sword, holding the reins of a horse in his skin and along his hands. She could see how his fingers held the tight string on a bow and pulled the arrow back before firing.

Robb kissed the side of her head and placed his lips against her right ear. "How are you feeling?"

"My body aches, particularly my legs and neck." Naomi moved her head from side to side trying to ease the pain.

"You ache?" Robb asked. "You're not the one who slept sitting up against a chest with a person leaning against you for comfort making it impossible to move anywhere else."

Naomi leaned forward so that she could turn and playfully glare at him. "I didn't purposefully use you as a pillow you know."

"Oh I know." Robb smirked. "I would be overcome by my good looks as well and be unable to control myself."

Naomi punched him in the chest laughing when he coughed a little until she noticed the playful glint in his blue eyes. She tried to move away put her grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back tickling her sides making her laugh hysterically. It was then Naomi noticed something and grabbed Robb's hands making him stop.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

Naomi shook her head and sat up. She was feeling so light as if she had been pinned to the ground by something or someone and that had been lifted from her. And she was tingling all throughout her body and it wasn't caused by sleeping on the floor. It was caused by something else.

"Naomi," Robb was worried by the distant look on his wife's face, "what is it?"

"Laughing." Naomi said and turned to look at Robb. "I'm actually laughing."

It had been so long since Naomi had actually laughed that it had become a foreign reaction to her. She knew that not everything was going to be fixed over night and that only time would be able to cure the wounds but she could feel a sliver of light and hope inside of her and that was something.

Noticing that Robb was staring at her Naomi looked at him. "What?"

"You have dimples when you smile." Robb answered a smile appearing on his own face.

Her cheeks reddened slightly by his attention and it made Robb laugh before he leaned forward and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. His lips were warm and soft against hers and it actually felt right kissing him.

"I really need to get off the floor." Robb said once he pulled away.

Naomi was sitting at the writing desk in their room while Robb had gone off somewhere with his father. She was writing to Talon to tell her the good news. She had opened up to Robb and had told him about the raid and that he was wiling to stand by her. He told her about how the weight had been lifted off her shoulder, that heavy pack which she had been carrying had been thrown to the ground and some of the items from it had been removed. Naomi knew that there were more items to be emptied from the pack but it would happen over time.

Most importantly she wrote Talon about how she laughed. Once she had laughed she couldn't stop and her laughing only made Rickon, who had come to their room in search of Robb earlier, laugh along with her. She told Talon how good it made her feel to laugh. She was laughing without feeling an inch of guilt within herself knowing that their mother was probably laughing along with her.

Adding onto the letter she told him to tell Ryder that she loved and thought of him every day and to give him a kiss on the cheek for her. Feeling satisfied she signed the letter and leaned back in the chair a smile on her face.


	12. RESTLESS THOUGHTS

**Another long chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :D And thank you to all of the wonderful reviews I really appreciate them. Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes that I didn't catch.  
><strong>

** R**ICKON held onto Naomi's hand while Arya and Bran ran ahead of them, racing each other to the large tree in the center of the forest where their father, Ned Stark, often goes when he needs time to himself. It had been raining for the past two days so Naomi decided that since today was pleasant, she would take the children for a walk out to the forest. They had been restless spending that past two days in Winterfell, forbidden to go outside in the rain by their mother.

"Why didn't Sansa come?" Rickon asked looking up at Naomi.

"She was busy doing other things." Naomi said. "Perhaps next time your sister will join us."

Arya scoffed from ahead and glanced back at Rickon and Naomi. "Highly doubt it."

Naomi sighed, "Arya."

"What? She's such a girl." Arya rolled her eyes as she stood on a log.

Naomi shook her head and watched as Rickon ran ahead of her to join Bran beside the pond that was near the great tree of the old Gods. It was so peaceful here and the tree was beautiful, nothing like Naomi had seen before. It was so ancient and had with stood many years in the forest. No wonder her father-in-law came here to escape from everything. Maybe she would follow in his steps and come here when she needed to be away.

Bran and Rickon had begun to hop from rock to rock making Naomi nervous. "Bran, Rickon be careful. I don't need to bring you back to your mother injured."

"We will." Bran replied as he jumped to another rock.

Arya was sitting on a log looking into the water and Naomi decided to join her. "I know that look."

"What look?" Arya looked at her.

"The thinking look." Naomi stared back. "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Arya shrugged and looked at her brothers fooling around with each other. Naomi wasn't going to push Arya into telling her so she waited, knowing that Arya was wrestling with herself on whether or not she wanted to share her feelings. She knew what it was like not wanting to share your feelings with someone else, afraid of what they might think. She turned to look at the boys making sure that they were being safe as Arya sighed.

"I'm feeling restless." Arya said. "I want to go and explore instead of being stuck here."

Naomi nodded. "It's not so bad here at Winterfell."

"For you." Arya looked at her. "But I've lived here so there's nothing interesting left to explore."

She did have a point. To anyone who came to Morpeth to visit was blown away from it but to Naomi it was just Winterfell. Winterfell was Naomi's adventure and she was enjoying every minute of it but she understood where Arya was coming from.

"You'll get your adventure Arya I wouldn't worry about that." Naomi said. "In fact I'm sure if you mentioned it to your brothers they took take you on a camping adventure."

Arya's eyes lit up and she looked at Naomi. "Do you think Jon and Robb would do that?"

"I don't see why not." Naomi smiled. "You'll just have to talk to them about it."

Arya smiled and Naomi pulled out the pouch which she had been making for her. She had finally finished and after Robb reassured her that she would love it, she decided that today was a good day as ever to give her it. "This is for you."

"For me?" Arya gasped, taking the pouch into her hands. Just as before her eyes lit up as she moved her fingers over the smooth stitches.

Naomi nodded. "I thought that you could use it to place things in that you needed. Plus I made sure that it wasn't too girly for you."

"Thank you Naomi." Arya smiled and threw her arms around her making Naomi laugh and wrap her arms around her in return.

"You're welcome." Naomi pulled away.

Only a few minutes after Rickon stood in front of her his arms crossed over his chest. Naomi smirked and looked at him. Rickon's blue eyes gazed at her. "How come Arya gets a gift but I don't?"

"Because yours isn't finished yet." Naomi replied.

"Good." Rickon nodded.

Naomi shook her head and pulled Rickon into her arms making him laugh and squirm, yelling for help as Bran and Arya looked on in amusement. Once he finally escaped from her arms he sprinted off with the other two Stark children running after him. Naomi watched a smile on her face and found herself relating to Arya's feeling of restlessness. But her restlessness was different from Arya's. Something was nagging at her and she didn't like it. Not at all.

Back at Winterfell the sounds of swords clanging together could be heard with laughter following directly afterward. Robb and Jon were practicing sword fighting while Naomi was out with their younger siblings. Robb was so glad to see that they had taken such a strong liking to her and it warmed his heart, as pathetic as that sounds, when he saw her with them. For a moment he imagined that it was their children that she was running around with but only for a moment. It's only been 4 months and they were still getting comfortable with each other.

While thinking about Naomi, Jon was able to hit Robb with his sword gaining another point but Robb was still in the lead. Jon laughed and shook his head. "Distraction Robb will get you killed."

Robb shook his head. "I know that Jon."

"It seems a certain brown haired girl has invaded your mind." Jon smirked.

"No." Robb shook his head.

Jon pointed his sword down his smirk growing as he looked at his brother his dark brown eyes gleaming. "Like you don't think about her every chance you get and don't think I missed the way you looked at her with the children."

Robb glared at him. "Shut up." Which only made Jon laugh.

But Robb wasn't laughing as he looked down at the dirt thinking about Naomi and how so far since they've been married he's woken up to her having a nightmare. He had told Jon about them who said that Naomi mentioned having trouble sleeping and Robb thought that they would have passed by now but he was wrong.

"The nightmares?" Jon looked at his brother.

He nodded. "It seems as though they're getting worse since she told me about the raid. She never wakes up from them but I always do."

"Have you told her that you know?" Jon asked.

"No." Robb shook his head as he leaned against the post with Jon following his lead. "I don't want to upset her and I want her to tell me herself. I need her to know that she can trust me completely and that I'm not going anywhere."

Jon nodded. "She does Robb don't worry."

It was silent for a moment before Jon looked back at his brother watching him for a moment before he asked the question that he already had the answer to. "Do you love her?"

Robb's head snapped up and in the direction of Jon. "I- I haven't thought about it." He looked away thinking about it for a moment.

Did he love her? She was his wife after all and over the past 4 months he had come to know her quite well and found himself always wanting her there with him by his side. He loved holding her in his arms and how when she smiled he couldn't help but to smile too. It was almost as if he had been bewitched by her. Perhaps he had fallen in love with Naomi without realizing it. Maybe that's why he was so restless and anxious.

**The next chapter will have Naomi/Robb in it and I'm sorry if Robb was a bit too mushy toward the end of the chapter.**

**Keep up with the reviews! And again thank you for all that do review. :D**


	13. LURKING SHADOWS

**Sorry that this isn't long but it's mainly a Robb/Naomi filler. I felt like if I dragged it on it would have ruined it. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

** "N**AOMI! Naomi!" Robb was sitting up in bed now holding Naomi's thrashing arms with one hand while the other one moved hair away from her sticky face.

Her eyes shot open as a scream left her mouth and it took her a minute to realize where she was. "Naomi, Naomi look at me." Robb's hand was still caressing her face. "You're safe now."

Her eyes met his and she could see the worry filling them. One of the torches in the room was lit giving the room a calming light but still allowed the shadows room to play. Looking back at Robb it was then Naomi realized that he had no shirt on and her cheeks turned crimson.

"It's alright. You're safe." Robb was looking directly at her making sure she understood and was hearing every word that he was saying. "It was only a bad dream Naomi."

She nodded and slowly sat up in the bed with her back against the headboard. Robb moved with her so that he matched her position. She was embarrassed that her nightmare had woken him up from his sleep and she didn't know what to say to him. They hadn't really talked about the nightmare part and so far none of her nightmares had woken him up or her for that matter. Unless her nightmares had gotten bad and Robb just didn't tell her about them.

"It was nothing." Naomi said after a moment.

"Mhm." Robb nodded.

She looked at him. "I'm serious Robb. It was just a bad dream."

"Just a bad dream?" Robb raised an eyebrow.

Naomi shook her head. "Don't even start."

"I'm not starting anything." Robb sighed. "You've been having these nightmares for some time now."

Naomi nodded and ran her hand through her hair. She didn't know why she didn't braid her hair like the rest of the time before she went to bed. It was awkward for her having to explain her nightmares to him rather or not he was her husband. It was awkward having to explain them to Talon and he was her own brother. She didn't know why it made her feel awkward but she had a feeling it was because she was allowing someone in and past the wall. The only person that she didn't find awkward when talking about her nightmares to beside Talon was Jon and she didn't know why. Jon was easy to talk to. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't her husband.

Realizing that his wife wasn't going to open up anytime soon Robb sighed and sat up straighter. "I was younger than Bran when I saw my first dead man."

Naomi looked at him but didn't say a word and only listened. Robb usually didn't share personal information like this with her and she was interested.

"I was a year younger than Bran when my father took the life of a man. It haunted me for days and it still haunts me until this day." Robb explained. "I had nightmares of his life leaving his eyes. I wasn't able to turn away because I wanted to show my father I could handle it."

"Your father wouldn't think any less of you Robb if you had turned away." Naomi said softly. "You were only 9."

Robb looked at Naomi. "That's the same my mother told him. But I needed to know and I needed to see that life had consequences for everyone. No matter how many years go by, I still see that man's face. It's a memory that will never be forgotten."

Naomi nodded. She admired Robb for his compassion and knowing that experience was one of the things that made him the man he is today. She knew that in battle he would show mercy before murdering without reason.

"My brother Talon was the only one who knew about them." Naomi looked at Robb. "My nightmares."

"What about your father?" Robb asked.

Naomi shook her head. "My father had other things to tend to than my nightmares." She sighed. "They use to be really bad when they first started. I was afraid to fall asleep but Talon and Ella, they were both there for me."

"What happens?" Robb asked.

"I come out from my hiding spot and run to my mother before she's killed but I still can never get there fast enough." Naomi answered. "I'm always just out of reach."

"You have to stop blaming yourself for that Naomi." Robb said. "There was nothing you could have done. If you had helped your mother, they would have killed you too."

Naomi didn't say anything knowing that Robb was right. But she would always have that guilt latched onto her like her own shadow following her whenever she went. The nightmares would eventually stop but the pain and the guilt would never go away and it would only move to a numbing throb but it would still be there.

"Robb?" Naomi said quietly.

"Hm?" Robb looked at her.

"Hold me until I go to sleep?" Naomi asked her cheeks turning red a little.

Robb smiled and wrapped his arms around her as they moved down in the bed to get comfortable. He kissed the top of her head with the smile never leaving his lips. "Of course." He whispered his replied.

It didn't take long for Naomi to fall back to sleep. Robb kept his arms around her the entire night.

**Thank you for all of the reviews. They make me happy. (:**


	14. PRACTICE FOR THE FUTURE

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it's been forever since I've updated. I had other things to attend to and after watching a few clips from 'Game Of Thrones' I'm back to update this story. :) It might be a day or two before I update again.**

**So here's the next chapter and forgive me for it being a terrible chapter. I'm getting back into the swing of things. It will get better!**

** N**AOMI walked with Lady Stark down one of Winterfell's many hallways enjoying each others company. They had just spent some time walking around outside catching up on things since Naomi hadn't spent much time with her mother-in-law as of late.

"Robb mentioned something about your troubles sleeping." Lady Stark glanced at the young woman walking beside her. "Are you still having troubles?"

"No." Naomi shook her head. She brushed a piece of hair from her face, feeling her cheeks warming from embarrassment. "I mean every once in awhile I have a restless night but it's been good for the past month."

And it was the truth. Since Naomi had told Robb about her nightmares things had gotten better. They didn't disappear completely but she was able to go through a night without waking up or disturbing her husband. And when Naomi did awaken from a horrid nightmare Robb was there to soothe her back to sleep, his arms wrapped around her the whole time. In a dark way Naomi found it amusing that they had grown closer with one another from her pain. But then again it was Ned Stark who told her that one of the good qualities of being married is having another person who can help bear burdens. She was sure that one day she would help Robb carry his own burdens, especially when he became head of the Stark household. Lady Stark had reassured her that was when he would need her the most. Being Lady of the Stark household meant giving your husband council and to keep him from going completely mad.

"That's good to hear." Lady Stark smiled.

Naomi nodded in agreement before silence fell over them again. They had turned and were about to make their way down the hallway when screams and frantic footsteps of escape could be heard. Sharing a look with one another they women turned to see Arya running frantically down the hallway with an angry looking Sansa following behind her.

"Arya you brat!" Sansa yelled after her. "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!"

Arya stopped running and hid herself behind her mother who held her arms up stopping Sansa in her tracks while she looked between her two daughters confused.

"It was an accident!" Arya pleaded.

"YOU RUINED IT!" Sansa screamed.

"Sansa, Arya enough!" Lady Stark moved to the side to look at Arya before looking at her eldest daughter. "What is going on?"

"She," Sansa pointed an angry finger at Arya, "ruined the dress I was sewing. I was nearly done and now it's ruined!"

Both Naomi and Lady Stark looked at Arya. "Arya, is this true?"

"It was an accident." Arya looked at her mother. "I apologized."

Naomi gave Arya a small smile before she turned her head to look at Sansa. Before she could get another good scream out Naomi stepped forward. "Maybe not all is lost Sansa. Why don't we go look at the dress and see if we can fix it? Hm?"

"I don't know why! That troll ruined it!" Sansa snapped. "Why can't you act like a girl Arya?"

Arya went to move forward but Lady Stark's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Sansa turned on her heels and stomped away with Naomi following after sending Lady Stark a sympathetic smile.

When they arrived in Sansa's room Naomi moved to the bed where the supposed ruined dress laid. She sighed when she saw that Sansa did work hard on sewing the dress for the intricate design she had been stitching had indeed been ruined by Arya's antics.

"See?" Sansa flung herself down on the bed beside it. "Hopeless."

Naomi smiled a little at Sansa's dramatic ways before turning her eyes back to the dress. She moved her fingers along the dress trying to think of a way to fix it. "The flowers are beautiful Sansa, you did an amazing job."

"Thank you." Sansa sat up. "But it's still ruined! There's a huge scratch between the two flowers!"

"Perhaps you could make this a vine somehow connecting the flowers together?" Naomi looked up at her sister-in-law. "The vine would hide the stitch work and that way you won't have to throw away the dress or your hard work."

Sansa raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes." Naomi nodded.

Sansa smiled and jumped up flinging her arms around Naomi. "Thank you!"

Naomi laughed and hugged her back. She was glad she could help Sansa and actually felt of some use instead of just floating around the castle like a ghost. Plus Sansa and her had a decent conversation. They hadn't really bonded, at least not like Naomi had with the other Stark children, and she was glad to spend some time with her.

Lady Stark had come to check in on Sansa a little later and smiled when she saw Sansa happily fixing her dress. She figured Naomi could help and that Sansa had just been over dramatic as usual a trait she suspected she inherited from her. As they left Sansa in her room Lady Stark couldn't help but to smile at her daughter-in-law.

"What?" Naomi asked once she noticed.

"You. If anyone can handle my girls they can handle any child that comes along." Lady Stark smiled.

Naomi smiled and nodded. "I enjoyed the challenge. Besides they aren't too terrible."

"Consider it practice for when you become a mother yourself." Lady Stark said. "I believe you and Robb will be excellent parents."

Children? Motherhood? Naomi hadn't really thought about being the mother of Robb's children. Sure she imagined being a mother but she never actually put any thought into it. Being around Rickon, Bran and Arya, Naomi figured that she was getting practice for when she had her own children. Robb had made comments that Naomi would make a wonderful mother but nothing more than that. So Lady Stark's comment caught her off guard a bit. They hadn't even told each other they loved one another. At least Naomi hadn't said aloud to Robb. Then Naomi began to think. Did she love Robb? He was her husband after all.

Love? Children? Naomi didn't know what she thought about them. What she did know is that the thought of a child running around Winterfell with her hair and Robb's crystal blue eyes made her heart warm and smile to appear on her face.

**Reviews are welcomed! :D And to those who don't like my story you're more than welcome to state your opinion but I'm not here to write for you. It's my enjoyment and if you don't like it oh well- don't read.**

**On that note please those of you who do like it review please! :D And thank you for all who do like it and have added it to their favorite/alert lists.**


	15. BETWEEN THE LINES

**Hoped you all enjoy this chapter. Again this chapter might be a tad dull but I am trying to get back into the groove. :) And I tried to get some Robb/Naomi interaction in there. I think we're now down to the final 5 chapters but it all depends on how it goes. Sorry for any mistakes that I missed.**

** "H**AVE you eaten breakfast?" Naomi asked looking at Robb with his back turned to her as he threw on his fur robe.

"Yes." Robb sighed and turned to look at his wife. "I ate breakfast. And before you ask Bran ate as well."

Naomi looked at him. "And Jon?"

"Yes." Robb answered quickly.

"Really?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.

Robb sighed yet again. "I'm sure he has Naomi."

"He should eat something before you all go out." Naomi said.

"Naomi we're going for a ride on the horses not on a journey across the land." Robb allowed his arms to fall to his side.

It was still early in the morning and Robb had decided to go out on a ride with Bran and Jon wanting to spend the day with his brothers. Naomi being Naomi made sure that Robb and the other two especially Bran were all taken care of. She was worried because it was a spur of a moment idea and she knew what happened when young men had spur of the moment ideas. Not good things. Robb had no idea where they were riding too but kept on telling Naomi over and over again not to worry.

"What about the weather? What if there's a storm and you need to take shelter somewhere. You'll need some extra food or something." Naomi said again.

Robb couldn't help but to smirk as his blue eyes gleamed. "And what if White Walkers cross the wall and attack us?"

Naomi crossed her arms and looked away from Robb not finding it at all amusing. It was then she realized he said White Walkers and her dark brown eyes met his blue orbs. "White Walkers? Are you going up toward the Wall?"

"No." Robb shook his head looking away from Naomi for a brief second.

"Really?" Naomi raised an eyebrow and walked past him and out their bedroom door before Robb could stop her.

Robb closed his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath before he followed Naomi out the door. He knew she was on her way to question Jon and could only laugh at Jon's reaction when Naomi appeared before him demanding to know where they were going. Over the months Robb and the rest of his family noticed how comfortable and more open Naomi had gotten since her arrival. She was still shy but she would open up and talk to everyone not shying away as she once did. And she worried about everyone no matter who they were. That is where Robb found his most amusement with her. He laughed when he remembered when he first told her about Bran's climbing expeditions. Oh how quickly she paled. Whenever he went out Naomi would check him over when he returned asking if he was injured in any way. He had to admit him and Jon passed some time by sometimes teasing Naomi about her motherly ways and sometimes even went to as far as pulling a few tricks on her.

Robb had just arrived to find Naomi standing beside Jon who was preparing his horse for the ride out. He too had his robe on and a twinkle in his dark brown eyes. Naomi had just mentioned about how he should really eat something.

"I already ate. I'm all ready for the ride." Jon answered.

"See? I told you." Robb replied from behind Naomi with amusement in his voice.

Naomi rolled her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips. She knew that she was most likely over reacting but she couldn't help it. And considering it was only the 3 of them riding out she had every right to be.

"You aren't going up toward the Wall are you?" Naomi asked Jon casting a quick glance back at her husband.

"You do know we're returning today right, Naomi?" Robb asked with a smirk.

Jon laughed as Naomi shook her head. "Go ahead and laugh at me but you will appreciate me one day."

"We already do." Jon smiled looking at his closest friend beside his brothers and sisters. "Nothing will happen Naomi."

She smiled gratefully at him and spotted Bran walking over to his horse with his mother and father looking happy. When she felt someone's hand slip into hers she glanced down and found Robb's finger laced perfectly with her fingers. She looked up at him and smiled as they walked over to his horse where Theon waited, holding the horse's reins in his hands. He gave Naomi a small nod but said nothing.

"Watch out for each other and be careful." Naomi said seriously.

Robb shook his head and kissed her forehead before one of his gloved hands reached up to stroke her cheek lovingly. "Naomi, wife, everything is fine. Stop worrying and smile."

Naomi smiled softly making Robb smile in return. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips quickly before he pulled back and looked at her. "Was that so hard?"

She shook his head and smiled again. "Enjoy yourselves."

"We will." He kissed the tip of her nose earning a soft laugh from her before he mounted his horse swiftly.

He looked down at her and gave her a wink and smile before he moved his horse forward to stand beside Bran's and talk to his mother and father. Naomi waved at them as they took off through the gates a smile on her face. She watched them until they were out of site.

It was later on in the day and Naomi was sitting in her room when Ella came through the door with a wide smile upon her face and holding something in her hand. "My lady, a raven from your brother, Talon, came."

Jumping up from her seat she smiled and took the letter from Ella's hands and unrolled the letter quickly. All was quiet as she read over the letter carefully and soon her smile began to slowly fade from her face until it was no longer there. She turned from Ella and moved slowly back to her chair and sat down.

Ella who was still standing near the door moved forward slowly. "Ill news?"

Naomi shook her head still staring at the letter. Another pause of silence before Ella took another step. "What is wrong then?"

"I don't know." Naomi answered.

"What?" Ella asked.

"Something is wrong." Naomi said.

Ella scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "But you just said the letter contained no ill news."

"It doesn't. Ryder is well and Talon is well. My father was called to King's Landing but nothing serious." Naomi shook her head again. "Something isn't right."

"I don't understand." Ella stood directly beside Naomi now.

Naomi looked away from the letter and up at Ella. Her dark brown eyes were no longer gleaming but holding a worried look in them. "I have a bad feeling Ella. These words are not Talon's words. He wrote so plainly and barely went into any detail."

"You think it was not written by your brother?" Ella asked.

"No. It's just he's keeping something from me. I know it." Naomi said and looked at the letter. "It's what he didn't write that has me worried."

Ella knelt down and placed both of her hands on Naomi's arm her eyes pleading while her voice was steady. "Naomi, please do not worry yourself. Talon was never one for writing letters you know how he is."

Naomi shook her head and Ella tried again. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Then what can it be Ella?" Naomi asked looking at her maid.

Ella looked away not daring to say her thought on the subject. She didn't want to upset Naomi not when she was so happy. Everything had fallen into place and Ella was seeing the old Naomi again and she didn't want to spoil it.

"Ella?"

"I do not know my lady." Ella looked back at Naomi and gave a small smile. "I'm sure everything is fine with your father and brother. Please do not dwell on it."

Naomi looked at her for a moment knowing that Ella wasn't going to tell her what she truly thought but decided not to push her. She knew Ella was trying to protect her from worrying herself sick and she was grateful for it. She nodded and gave her a small smile before looking down at the crumbled parchment in her lap that held her brother's unenthusiastic words.

Ella rose from her place on the floor and moved over to the corner of the room and picked up a basket of clothing and moved out of the room leaving Naomi alone with her thoughts.

Holding the letter between her fingers Naomi looked down and read the letter over again. She couldn't rid herself of the bad feeling or the thought that this letter had carried a shadow with it.

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	16. HIDING AWAY

**I'm updating like crazy now! Only 4 more chapters to go and then this story is done. If enough of you want I will continue on with a sequel that will follow the show for the most part. :) But it's all up to you. But anyways I'm sorry if Robb is a little out of character I always feel like I get him wrong when I write him. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I dedicate it to everyone who has reviewed this story and added it to their favorites/alerts. Thank you so much!**

**Onward to the story... :P  
><strong>

** _M_**_Y dearest brother,_

_ I am glad that both you and Ryder are in good health and spirits but I fear that your letter that I received was somewhat disturbing. I have a feeling that you are hiding something from me and I appreciate you protecting me Talon but as wife to Robb Stark and now a lady of the North, I believe I can handle my own. So please if something did happen, which I think did, tell me at once._

_Your loving sister,_

_Naomi_

Knowing it was not her best writing she wanted to send a letter to Talon as soon as possible. Ella told her that she was wasting her time in sending it but Naomi would rather know for sure if something wasn't right than to forget about it. Sitting back in her chair she sighed and rubbed a tired hand over her face. Being only a mere girl of 15 years old Naomi felt as though she were much older. It seemed to her that she had been alive far longer than fifteen years. It was only a few days ago that her father-in-law Ned Stark commented on how mature she was for her age. And Ella had mentioned that for a 15 year old she had gone through too much pain and sorrow. And as of this moment, Naomi couldn't help but to agree with her.

The bedroom door opened and Naomi turned her head and smiled to find that it was Robb. He moved over to his wooden chest that usually kept his bow when he wasn't using it.

"Practicing with Bran again?" Naomi asked from her seat.

Robb nodded, "Mhm." He glanced over at her before turning back to grab his bow. "And what my darling are you doing?"

A slight blush appeared on Naomi's cheeks as she turned from her husband back to the letter at hand. "I just finished my letter to Talon."

"Ah." Robb walked over and leaned down to kiss Naomi's cheek before he stood up straight again, his bow in his left hand. "Are you pleased with it?"

Naomi shrugged. "It's not the greatest letter but it gets to the point." She looked up at her husband. "There's no time for easing into it."

Robb smiled. "My wife, the letter warrior."

Naomi laughed and gave him a playful shove before she rolled up the letter making it officially ready to be given to a raven and sent. She turned back to Robb to find him smiling down at her. "Yes?"

"Now that your done you can come with me to Bran's archery lessons with Jon." Robb said.

"I will I just have to give the letter to a raven." Naomi said and stood up holding the letter in her hand.

"Good. He'll need all the encouragement that he can get." Robb said.

Naomi looked at him and gave him a playful glare. "Bran is improving just fine."

"Oh," Robb turned smirking, as he allowed his wife out the door first, "I was speaking about Jon."

The following day Robb had just finished giving Bran another archery lesson and though it was slow, Bran was improving. If only he would concentrate more instead of being nervous about not being good enough or getting embarrassed. Robb had gone to the stone wall and leaned down to pick up the arrows on the ground.

"RICKON!"

Standing up he looked across the courtyard and over to the front gate to see his youngest brother running through laughing with Naomi chasing after him. She was laughing and when she finally caught up to Rickon she scooped him up into her arms and spun him around, both of them laughing. Robb laughed at the scene before him shaking his head. It was hard not to laugh when Naomi was laughing for it was one of the best sounds he had heard. Her laugh was so soft and yet so whimsical. He was happy to capture a moment of her laughing for she hadn't laughed for the longest time. Focusing only on Naomi, Robb took in her full appearance.

Her long brown hair was pulled back by a green ribbon, a gift from Sansa, though a few pieces hung around the side of her face giving proof that Rickon and her had been active. Her dark brown eyes gleamed while her dimples showed with her wide smile. Naomi was dressed in a light green colored dress that was made of thin material but still kept her warm. Looking closer Robb noticed that she had smudge marks on her cheeks, faint as if she had wiped them with the back of her hand but still visible. And her dress had some mud stains on them which only made him shake his head and laugh. His brother and wife had spent their day in the woods running around like wild creatures.

Rickon begged Naomi, Robb was sure of it, for a few seconds after Naomi was spinning Rickon around in her arms again. Both of them laughing with Rickon's arms out in the air as if he were a bird. No longer able to hold him up Naomi collapsed to the ground with Rickon falling into her lap. She tapped his nose with her finger, getting a little mud on his face. Rickon in return smeared a little onto her face which made her laugh.

It was in this very moment where it all came together for Robb. The feeling in his heart had finally come to a conclusion with his brain, he had fallen in love with his wife. He had concluded that that was the feeling he got whenever she was around but it was now that he was just admitting it to himself completely. He had told Jon long ago that he thought he loved Naomi but as of now he was positive. With mud on her face and some of her dress it was now that Robb had completely and totally given his heart to this woman. Ironic that he feels weird about falling in love with his own wife. He would never admit it aloud to anyone. He wasn't one to get totally sentimental, he would leave that to Sansa.

"Robb?" Jon came up to stand beside him and looked at him.

He was snapped back to reality and was met with a confused look from Jon and a cocky smirk from Theon. "What?"

"You alright there Robb?" Theon asked the smirk not once leaving his face.

"Fine." Robb replied. "Why?"

Jon shrugged. "You haven't moved from this spot though I called to you to bring back the arrows."

"He was too busy staring at his one and only over there." Theon said.

Robb glared at Theon while Jon glanced over at his sister-in-law playing with his younger brother. When he looked back at Robb he noticed the look in his eyes and smiled warmly. He patted his brother on his back. "Well done brother."

Robb smiled at Jon before he walked over to put the arrows away. Theon followed and looked at Robb and Jon confused. "Well done what?"

"He loves her." Jon answered simply rolling his eyes at Theon.

Theon looked at Robb his smirk growing bigger. "How lovely."

"Have you told her?" Jon asked.

Theon laughed. "Yes Robb have you confessed your undying love to Naomi?"

"Shut it Greyjoy!" Jon snapped.

"Make me, bastard!" Theon challenged.

Robb stepped between the two men. "Enough."

Theon and Jon continued to glare at one another until Jon took a step back. Robb gave him a nod and then looked at Theon. Though Theon was his friend he was crossing the line with his mocking of his feelings for his wife which in a way he was mocking her as well. "And as for you Theon, my father Lord Stark, loves my mother will you mock him as well?"

Theon looked down quickly knowing Robb was right.

"That's what I thought." Robb continued. "My feelings for Naomi is between her and myself no one else. That is the end of it. I will not stand you mocking my marriage Theon as good as a friend you are to me."

"Sorry Rob." Theon nodded in understanding.

Rob gave him a nod before he turned around and found Naomi casting a worried glance their way no doubt having seen Jon and Theon almost go at it. He offered her a reassuring smile which she returned before she followed Rickon into the castle. Robb watched her go while thinking how he was going to tell Naomi he loves her.

**Robb not to mushy I hope! :) The next chapter is going to have a lot happening which includes Naomi finding out what's going on with her big brother Talon. Prepare yourselves folks.**

**Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated! :D**


	17. CONFESSIONS

**This is a long and important chapter so I hope all of you enjoy it. I actually put a lot of work into this one so I hope it doesn't disappoint any of your guys. :)**

**And while I was writing this chapter I was listening to the track 'Kill Them All' from the Game Of Thrones soundtrack on repeat for the entire thing. It's such a beautiful piece of music. Anyways continue on! :)**

** A **few people were out and about because it was still early in the morning. After eating their breakfast with the rest of the family Naomi and Robb decided to take a walk. With her hand clasped in his Naomi allowed Robb to guide her in a certain direction. Stealing a quick glance at him Naomi could tell by the look on her husband's face that he had a plan somewhere in all of of this.

They were taking their time walking, just enjoying each others company, in no rush to get to a destination. It had been some time since Naomi had Robb completely to herself and she was taking full advantage of it. She looked out across the wide open green fields that seem to go on forever. The North was so vast and empty and yet it was so perfect and beautiful. Robb was tied to this land and no matter where he would go he would be a Northern.

"Its so beautiful." Naomi spoke.

Robb followed her gaze and nodded. "Aye, it is."

There was another moment of silence between the couple until Robb broke it. "I've missed you."

Naomi blushed and looked away trying to hide it from Robb, poorly might she add. His blue eyes twinkled and he laughed softly. She snapped her head to his direction. "What are you laughing at?"

"You." He replied and looked at her. "I love how you still blush even at the smallest of my compliments."

"Yes, well, I serve to amuse you Robb." She retorted back at him keeping a serious face.

Naomi wasn't one for quick wit or sarcastic remarks but around Robb she couldn't help it. Maybe she had been spending more time with him than she thought. For Robb was skilled at sarcasm and more than once had used it on her. It was a habit that she had certainly picked up from her husband and smiled at the fact.

She was forced to stop walking when Robb stood behind her and tickled her sides. "Snappy with me I see." He couldn't keep a smile off his face.

Naomi laughed and placed her hands on his getting him to stop. With her hands on top of his she leaned back against him to catch her breath. She loved when he would wrap his arms around her from behind. It made her feel protected and warm knowing that he was there, behind her every step of the way.

"Shall we continue?" Robb's voice hit her ear while lips barely brushed against it.

Naomi nodded as he kissed the top of her head and stepped around her continuing on ahead, his hand clasped into hers once again.

Spotting the forest ahead Naomi knew already where Robb was taking her. She recognized the woods instantly and couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face or how her heart skipped a beat. It was the same woods that Robb brought her the day after they were married. Which told her that he was taking her to the lake.

"Do you know where we're going?" Robb asked.

"Of course." Naomi replied. "The lake."

Robb smiled. "You remember?"

She nodded and looked at him. "This was the first place you brought me the day after our wedding. This was our first official visit as husband and wife." She smiled.

When they appeared in front of the lake Naomi smiled yet again. This place held special meaning to her and she was glad and touched that it appeared to hold a special place to Robb too. She walked ahead of him and knelt down beside the water allowing her fingers to brush against the top. The water wasn't terribly cold but she most defiantly wouldn't be going swimming in it.

As Naomi sat upon a rock and allowed her feet to dangle in the water she watched Robb skips rocks across the lake. His blue eyes were shining and the smile he held just made them shine even more. She was so happy in this moment seeing her husband happy and enjoying himself. It was good that they were having some time to each other. When Robb caught her watching she quickly averted her gaze to the water a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I love you." Robb stated.

She turned head so fast in her husband's direction that she was sure she had done some damage to her neck. Did she hear him correctly? Did he just tell her that he loved her? No, he couldn't have. "Sorry?"

He turned to her fully now his blue orbs staring directly into her dark brown eyes. "I have fallen in love with you Naomi."

He fell in love with her? Naomi looked frantically for any sign that Robb was joking but couldn't find any. She got lost in his stare and she could feel her cheeks growing red and she had to turn away from him. Well this was unexpected. She didn't think that Robb loved her in that way. She forward a little on the rock both of her arms on either side of her bracing herself as she took calming breaths.

"Y-you... love... me?" Naomi asked softly unable to raise her voice any louder.

"Yes." Robb said. "I don't know when or how it happened but I fell in love with you." He threw the rock in his hand into the water. "I can't believe that I can be this nervous! I'm not suppose to be nervous. " He looked back at Naomi. "Whenever you're near I want nothing more than to stand beside you and when we're apart I miss you terribly. It's as if apart of me is missing as well and I ache to be by your side again. And when you smile, oh your smile, I can't help but to smile too."

Naomi's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Robb's confession. She knew how difficult that this must be for him, sharing his deepest feelings and wanted to make it as easy as possible for him. Plus she felt as if she must faint from shock. He continued.

"You have this hold over me that I can't control. You possess this power over me and I hate it Naomi. I hate that without even trying you made me fall in love with you." Robb said. "I feel as if I have no control and that if you asked me to, I would jump from a tower or cliff for you." He stood closer to the rock and his voice become softer and more serious. "I would gladly without question give my life for you and if I were to lose you... I wouldn't know what to do. You are my wife Naomi and I love you."

She didn't brush away the tears that slipped down her cheek nor did she turn to look at him. He loved her. He truly loved her. Naomi couldn't find it in herself to talk because she couldn't find the right words. She was in shock what was she suppose to say? Her husband had confessed his love to her out of nowhere and she was taking it all in. Everything that he said. It was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to her.

Hearing him move away from her she looked at him quickly and saw the broken hearted look upon his face. By her not saying anything Robb believed that she didn't return his love. But it wasn't true. She felt just as strongly as he did. She too had in fact had fallen in love with him but the shock of his confession didn't allow her to tell him that. Naomi wanted to tell him that she would rather be in his arms than anywhere else and even just a quick glance her way made her blush and nearly crumble to the ground. She wanted to tell him that she didn't feel worthy enough to be his wife and couldn't believe her luck in being married to him.

"We should be getting back." Robb's jaw was tight and he didn't spare Naomi another look as he turned and moved away from the lake.

Naomi took a moment to collect herself. She closed her eyes and took calming breaths. She loved him. With every breath she had in her had in her body she loved her husband. Not caring about the tears Naomi jumped from the rock landing in the water and turned running after him.

"ROBB!" She called after him, running as fast as she could to catch up to him.

When Robb was upset he tended to walk quickly and she hadn't realized until how exactly quick it was. "Robb stop!" She called to him again.

"Why?" Robb called back to her not turning around or stopping.

Naomi stopped and took a deep breath. "Because I love you too!"

That got him to stop in his tracks. He stood straight but didn't turn around to look at Naomi. She was semi-happy that he didn't because she would have been able to tell him everything if he did.

"I love you Robb Stark with all of my heart." Naomi said. "A simple brush of her fingertips on my skin can make me feel as though I am on fire. I lose my breath and my heart skips a beat when you send a smile my way." She moved forward. "And I marvel in the fact that other women are jealous of me when they spot us together. I hate how you make it so easy for me to open up to you and how you make me blush so easily."

Robb turned his head listening to her. More tears poured from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "And the fact that no matter how broken I am you're there for me, picking up the pieces without judgment. You gave me hope when I felt as if my entire world had ended." He was facing her completely now and Naomi's voice soften. "And I can't wait to give you children and couldn't picture spending my life with any other man but you. My heart is yours completely, Robb Stark."

Robb strode forward and Naomi could see the gleam of unshed tears in his blue orbs. She was nearly knocked back by the force as to which his lips came crashing onto hers but she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. The kiss was urgent and more passionate than any kissed they shared before.

When they pulled away Robb leaned his forehead against hers both of them breathing hard. Naomi had her eyes closed allowing the moment to sink in. This is a memory that she was going to hold onto forever.

"Naomi," Robb breathed.

"Hm?" She didn't open her eyes.

"Where are your shoes?" He asked.

Naomi pulled back and look down to find that she was indeed bare foot. She must have left her shoes by the river forgetting them as she ran after Robb. When she rose her head to meet Robb's eyes they both broke into fits of laughter. Robb picked her up and spun her around in his arms.

Much to Naomi's amusement Robb carried her in his arms all the way back to Winterfell. She argued that since her feet were already dirty there was no point anyways but he didn't listen and just picked her up in his arms anyway.

When they walked through the front gates of Winterfell they were shocked when Theon came running up to them, a serious look upon his face. Robb placed Naomi down on the ground. "Theon what is it?"

The bad feeling returned to Naomi as she looked at Theon. "Your father must speak with you right now."

Not wasting any time Naomi and Robb rushed to the meeting room with Theon following quickly at their heels. When they entered they were met with grim faces and sad eyes. Ned stood at the head of the meeting table while Cate Stark stood beside her husband with a few tear marks on her cheek. On the other side of Ned stood Jon looking just as grim. And Theon stood beside Robb.

"What happened?" Robb asked looking at his father.

Naomi didn't look away from Ned and when she spotted the brown parchment in his hand tears formed in her eyes and she paled. When Ned met her gaze she could see how torn up he was.

"A raven arrived today from Morpeth." Ned's voice was steady.

"Father?" Robb took a step forward his voice urging him to continue.

Naomi didn't move and continued to stare at Ned. His eyes met hers and she could see how much it pained him to tell her this.

"Your father's been killed." Ned answered.

Everyone's eyes fell upon Naomi. All she could do was stare at Ned unmoving and unable to speak. But she wasn't staring at her father-in-law, no, a memory flashed in her mind. A clear and happy memory. It was a memory of her mother and father laughing together. They were young and outside somewhere and all she could focus on was her father's smiling happy face.

But the memory soon faded and Naomi was back in reality. Her breathing became ragged and the tears began to fall. Unable to hold herself her legs gave out and before she could crumble to the floor, Robb's arms wrapped around her and he slid the both of them to the floor gently.

Jon had moved closer but went no further than that knowing that she needed Robb at the moment. Theon, although he and Naomi didn't see eye to eye, looked upset and looked away. And much to the shock of Naomi she was pulled from Robb's arms and into someone else's. When it finally registered she realized that Ned had knelt in front of her and pulled her into his arms while Cate placed a comforting hand on Robb's shoulder tears slipping from her cheek.

**So what did you guys think? Review please.**

**And thanks for the reviews story alerts and favorites. You guys are the best. **


	18. BROKEN

**I know I already had this chapter up but for some reason some of the chapter was cut off. So here is the full chapter. :) Sorry about that and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> T<strong>HOUGH it was currently still summer here in the North a fire was still going in the fireplace. Ella had started it the night before and had tended to it since then. She had pulled her stool closer to the fireplace so that she could easily reach it to turn the logs around. Ella sighed and sat up straight on her stool and looked over at Naomi a frown on her face at her lady's current state.

Naomi hadn't slept at all the past two nights nor did she plan on finding sleep tonight. Had her father really been dead for two whole days? She sat wrapped in her dark green robe that covered her night gown that she was forced into by Ella and Lady Stark, both trying desperately to get her to sleep. And both failing.

She sat in her chair in front of the fireplace with the letter, that Ned Stark had left for her, in her lap. She had read the letter about a dozen times and could recite it on demand if needed to. Her father had been killed. Murdered. For what? Why would anyone have a good enough reason to murder her father in cold blood? She couldn't wrap her mind around it. All she knew from Talon was that her father had been called in King's Landing and on his way back from the city he had been killed. So obviously it had something to do with the capitol city but she wasn't suppose to worry about it. Robb, Ned and her brother had everything under control apparently.

"My lady," Ella looked at her, "perhaps you want to take a walk around outside?"

"No thank you Ella." Naomi didn't look away from the flames.

Ella sighed and looked back at the fire and moved the logs around. Robb had told her to stay with Naomi unless he was there not that he needed to tell her do that but it was good to see he was so concerned for his wife. Like she had said before, this was all too much for a 15 year old girl to be coping with right now. It hadn't even been a complete year since she had lost her mother and now her father had been killed. For all the pain the Gods were putting this girl through better make up for it with happiness Ella thought.

In another part of the castle Ned Stark sat at the head of the table in deep thought. There was a reason behind Lord Isaac's death he just didn't know what. Rubbing his forehead with his hand he held back the rage he wanted so badly to release. He couldn't escape the way Naomi crumbled to the floor when he told her the news, poor lass. She's such a sweet girl and was the last one to deserve any of this pain. And he hated himself for having to deliver the news.

The wooden doors to the meeting rooms were opened and Robb rushed through with both Jon and Theon following him. Taking in his son's appearance Ned couldn't help but to feel more guilty. Robb looked horrible. He looked drained and dark circles were beginning to appear beneath his eyes that reminded him so much of his mother.

"How is she?" Ned asked.

"Ella stays with her." Robb said as he shook his head. "But she is holding her own."

Ned nodded and sighed looking down at the wooden table and letter in front of him. "More news came from Talon."

Robb uncrossed his arms and looked at his father while Jon beside him also perked his head up in interest. "Well?" Robb looked at his father.

"Talon and his men found the man responsible for Isaac's death. He was hiding within the woods." Ned answered.

"Coward." Theon added in.

Jon glanced at him as did Ned but Robb ignored him. He was more interested in what happened to the man. "And the man?"

"Dead." Ned answered. "Talon avenged his father's death."

Theon had on a one sided smirk and nodded with pleasure. Robb closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief, happy that he could at least deliver some good news to his wife. But he knew that just because the man responsible for her father's death was dead himself was not going to make her happy.

Jon glanced at his brother knowing how difficult this must be for him. What affected Naomi was certainly affecting him and he wished he could do more for them. Naomi was important to him as well, she was a dear friend to him and close to his heart. He loved her yes but not in the sense of Robb's love for her.

"What did the man have to say?" Jon asked after a moment.

Ned leaned forward and looked directly at Jon and then to his other son. "When Talon asked why he killed his father the man said it was because he didn't mind his own business."

Robb's head snapped up to look at his father his eyebrows scrunched together. Jon and Theon shared a look with one another before they turned back to Ned. The patriarch of the Stark household kept his gaze steadily on Robb not looking away. He was reading his son's emotions and reactions knowing the thoughts that were racing through his head.

Without another word Robb turned on his heel and headed for the door but stopped at the sound of his father's voice.

"Robb, do not tell her."

Naomi heard the door to the room open and she knew it was Robb. Ella stood from her spot and walked over to him giving him a grim shake of her head before leaving the married couple alone in their room. Robb walked over to his wife and placed a kiss on the side of her head before he made his way over to desk placing down a plate of food.

"I stopped by the dining hall and got you something to eat." Robb said.

"I'm not hungry." Naomi replied.

"Eat a little then." Robb sighed bracing himself against the chair.

The awkward tension was thick in the room and Robb was becoming frustrated with her, Naomi could feel it. She knew that she was pushing him because he was hurting just as much as she was. They had already gone through this all before. When Naomi first came here and she was dealing with her mother's death, they went through the same steps. Except this time it was different, at least this time Naomi was talking. People should have been pleased with that fact. They should have been happy that she hadn't completely lost it.

But she was lost. She hated that she was up here at Winterfell and not with her brothers. She didn't attend her father's burial, she wasn't there to comfort Ryder and be there for him when he needed to be soothed back to sleep. Naomi knew Talon was watching over him but her older brother could only do so much. He had to figure out why their father was killed none the less take care of Ryder.

"Naomi," Robb knelt before his wife and took her hands into his, "please eat something. You're pale and you need to keep up your strength."

Naomi stared into her husband's blue orbs and sighed in defeat. She didn't mean to put Robb through this, he didn't deserve it. Leaning down she kissed him gently on the lips before standing up and moving over to her desk where the food awaited her. And as he told her she took little bites of the food.

"Talon avenged your father's death. They found the man responsible and killed him." Robb said after a moment.

Naomi who had begun to swallow a piece of her bread coughed at the news and had to take sips of the wine that Ella had given her. She turned in her seat still coughing as Robb jumped up and rubbed her back with his hand.

"What?" Naomi looked at him.

"The man was hiding in the woods from where he killed your father." Robb explained. "It was an easy find."

Naomi looked back at her plate of food unsure how she felt about it really. At least her father's murderer was dead but still. "Did he give a reason why?"

Robb shook his head quickly. "No. He wouldn't talk."

"Oh." Naomi took another bite of her bread and sat back in the chair staring at nothing in particular.

Once Ella had returned to their room to watch over Naomi while we was gone Robb decided to take a walk around Winterfell. It was a little better knowing that Naomi had finally decided lay down in their bed and was most likely going to get some sleep. Robb kissed her cheek and allowed Ella to take over from there. He hated seeing his wife like this and not able to do anything.

Stopping he leaned against the wall and titled his head back closing his eyes. The only light coming from the torches lit on the wall. Then he rubbed his hands over his face tiredly just taking a moment. And for no reason except that he wanted to Robb moved to the other side of the hall way and hit the wall hard with his fist.

"Robb?"

His head snapped up to his right to find his father standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright son?"

"Yes." Robb replied.

Ned nodded his head to Robb's unclenched fist which was now red from hitting the castle wall. Not the smartest move on his part but he himself had punched a few of the walls around Winterfell. "And Naomi?"

"She's sleeping." Robb said. "Or at least making an attempt."

"That's good." Ned moved forward after a moment of silence. "Did you tell her?"

Robb sighed and looked at his father. "I didn't tell him what the man said but yes she knows her brother killed him. If you honestly thought I wasn't going to tell her father, you were wrong. Naomi needed this."

"Did she?" Ned quirked his eyebrow.

"What?" Robb looked at him.

"Need it?" He asked.

Robb sighed knowing where his father was going with the conversation. He leaned back against the wall and stared at the stone floor before him. "I don't know what to do father. She's in so much pain and I can do nothing." He looked at him. "I don't know what to do."

Ned sighed and moved to stand beside his son and clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "You're doing everything you can son. You being there for her is more than enough. Just continue doing that and tell her how much you love her."

"Really?" Robb looked at him again.

Ned shrugged a small smirk appearing on his face. "Always worked for your mother."

Both of men shared a much needed laugh and the father and son shared a much needed moment together. Ned knew that his son was lost but he also knew Robb, with his pride, wasn't going to come out and ask for his help in this matter. He knew how much Robb hated to appear vulnerable but Ned could see that changing in him especially around Naomi.

Later that night Robb returned to his room and found Naomi sleeping soundly in their bed. Ella and him exchanged a small smile before she left to her own chambers. Moving over to her side of the bed, Robb brushed a lock of her hair from Naomi's face and leaned down, kissing her softly as not to wake her.

"I love you." He whispered.

He then moved over to the front of the fireplace and sat in his chair and watched his wife sleep so peacefully. For a moment all the pain was washed from her face and she received an escape from the painful reality.

**Review! :D Thank you for all of the reviews. Only 2 more chapters!**

**And I have to say a sequel is looking pretty good. :)**


	19. NEVER EASY

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! Only one chapter left. :) **

* * *

><p><strong> A<strong>NOTHER few days had passed and Naomi had been getting some sleep not a lot but enough. She was wearing a gray colored dress not really caring about her appearance since she wasn't planning on going out. Much to the joy of Robb she had gone outside yesterday with Bran and Arya keeping them company as they practiced archery. Lady Stark didn't even scold Arya for not doing embroidery with Sansa because she was pleased to see Naomi up and about.

Her long, light brown hair was in a loose braid and hung over her left shoulder and she played with the end strands as she looked out the window into the distance. Ella sat over by the fireplace sewing something that Naomi wasn't quite sure of. As much as she loved Ella, and she did dearly, having someone around constantly was annoying. But they didn't want Naomi alone at the moment. Brilliant isn't it? But she understood and decided against being difficult.

There was a soft knock at the door and Naomi turned to see who it was. When the door opened and Jon entered with a small smile upon his face she returned it.

"Jon." She sighed happily and walked to him, throwing her arms around him.

She hadn't seen him for the past few days and had missed him terribly. Other than Ella and her husband of course she was closest to Jon. She loved him dearly and it brought a smile to her face to have him around again. Robb saw how close they were and understood the bond between the two of them, knowing that Jon would never do anything to disrespect him or Naomi.

Jon wrapped his arms around her in return enjoying the contact. He had missed Naomi too and knowing how close he was to her, Robb asked him to stop by and see her. He knew that their father had called an important meeting and Jon was more than grateful to watch Naomi while Robb attended. Jon wasn't upset about not being there for he knew that Robb would tell him the details after and he wanted to spend time with Naomi anyways. Plus he knew Lady Stark would be there and he wouldn't have been welcomed in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi asked stepping back.

"I wanted to see how you were." Jon said.

Naomi looked at him. "It's your turn to baby sit me then, is it?"

"Well yes." Jon looked at her smiling.

She shook her head and sat in her chair a smile appearing on her lips. Jon smiled wide and let out a soft chuckle before joining her in the other chair that was across from her. It was silent for a few minutes but Naomi knew Jon and that meant he was about to say something. Jon wasn't silent for very long and would talk nonstop with her.

"Bran and Arya were happy to see you the other day." Jon said. "Bran had been working on his archery and couldn't wait for you to see it."

"He did improve." Naomi smiled. "If weren't for you and Robb, Bran wouldn't be so panicked on being the best archery."

"Pardon? Me?" Jon scoffed.

"Yes! You!" Naomi said. "Bran looks up to you. Your his older brother."

Jon smiled. This was the Naomi he knew and was close with. He sat back in his seat his dark brown eyes gleaming and he glanced at Ella who was smiling also at the site before her. Naomi was laughing and teasing. It was a good sign. She was on her way to feeling better again.

In the meeting room Robb sat on the right side of his father who was sitting at the head of the table. His mother sat across from him and to Ned's left with Theon sitting on the other side of Robb. The two other people sitting the table was Rodrick Cassel and Master Luwin. With Cassel being the Master-Of-Arms of Winterfell and Luwin being a man of council, Robb knew the news his father had to share was not to be taken lightly. But it also made him more nervous. What if Naomi was in danger? What if something happened to Talon or by the Gods Ryder. Robb didn't even want to think about it. If anything had happened to his wife's youngest brother it would kill her.

"As you all know a few days ago Lord Isaac of Morpeth, a dear friend of mine and father of my daughter-in-law was murdered," Ned began and looked at everyone's face. "He was on his way home from King's Landing when he was killed on the road by an unknown man. When Talon and his men found the man hidden in the woods they asked him why he killed Lord Isaac, all the man had to say was that he should have minded his own business."

Robb looked down at the table for a second before he looked back at his father. Ned looked at his son and then to his wife, who stared back at him with grieving eyes. Everyone here cared for Naomi and since she was apart of this family, and wife to the heir of the House of Stark, everyone was loyal to her and would get to the bottom of this. But it was also why Ned was privy to the news that he had received and wanted to keep the news away from prying ears.

"You're all here because in one way or another you all care for Naomi." Ned said. "She is wife to my son and my daughter-in-law, therefore the murder of her father can not go unpunished." He looked up and around the table. "What I am about to tell all of you must stay in this room and not be repeated outside of those doors."

"Ned," Lady Stark looked at her husband, worried washing over her face.

"Before he left King's Landing, Lord Isaac had a visitor in the stables as he prepared his horse to leave." Ned paused. "The visitor was Jamie Lannister."

Robb's eyes went wide as his head snapped up in his father's direction. His mother gasped while Luwin and Cassel shared a look with one another.

"Are you sure, my lord?" Theon asked.

Ned looked at his son before he nodded. Robb's hand clenched into a fist upon his leg, his knuckles turning white. His mind had only one thought in it at the moment and that was he was going to kill Jamie Lannister.

"My father couldn't stop laughing!" Naomi laughed at the memory. "He was trying so hard to be serious but when Ryder came in covered in mud too, he just couldn't help himself but to laugh."

Jon laughed picturing Naomi covered in mud walking into her the grand hall to face her father after getting into a mud fight with Talon and Ryder. Ella who had joined them shook her head. "It took forever to get all the mud removed from you children!"

"Children? Talon was 15!" Naomi looked at her.

Jon shook his head with a smile on his face. Naomi had begun to tell Jon about memories from her childhood and then she talked about her mother and then gradually she had focused on her father. He didn't bother to stop or interrupt her as she spoke. He couldn't help but to smile at how her eyes lit up when she talked about him or how she was laughing when she told him about all of her adventures.

"My father wasn't the easiest man to get along with I admit that." Naomi said and she turned to the fire. "But when my father laughed you had to join in. He had his moments when he was gentle and easy going. Like when he was with my mother." She looked at Jon. "He loved my mother so much. They belonged together, my mother and father."

Jon nodded. "I'm sure."

"There was one time when my mother and father got into an argument. I don't even remember what it was about." Naomi said. "I just remember how my mother refused to speak to him so one day while she was outside with Ryder and I, my father scooped her up into his arms and took her away, forcing her to talk to him."

"And that made her happy I'm sure." Jon smiled.

"She punched him in the face." Naomi shook her head. "It was a sweet gesture and she started talking to him again."

It was quiet as Jon stared at Naomi she was looking completely serious. It was then that a smile broke out onto Naomi's face and soon her and Jon were laughing in their chairs a little bit of tears running down her face. But she didn't notice because she was laughing too hard with one of her closest friends.

**As usual please review! :) Only one chapter to go! :D**


	20. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey everyone! I would first like to apologize for ignoring this story but it couldn't be help since life got in the way. To be fair I did update timely when I did actually have the time.

Second I would like to thank all of those readers who have added this story to their favorite and alert, it means so much to know that you all enjoy it! :)

So I will be updating my story soon with the final chapter ending this story. If I do a sequel is totally up to you guys. It would follow the TV series and be slightly AU since I can't really be EXACTLY like the show right down to the last detail. Haha. But I would try. I think it would be fun to see how Naomi acted around the other characters and what not.

Anyways this was my short author's note to let you all know that I hadn't dropped off of the world or forgotten this story. Plus I will be doing other shows I think. :)

And again to those who don't like my story please simply don't read it and post nasty comments. I'm not writing to please you anyways. Constructive critism is helpful, a comment simply telling me 'its the worse story they've ever read' or 'I hate this' (among other things) is not needed.

THANK YOU!

-KAY


	21. A NEW PATH

**Here's the final chapter of this story. I am so sorry it's short but I didn't want to just ramble on. Make sure to leave a review and let me know if you want to see a sequel. Thank you so much to you all who reviewed and enjoyed this story. :) It means a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong> R<strong>OBB sat at the table while the others had departed for their bed chambers. His father and mother stayed a moment, concern and worry stared from their eyes, and he had said nothing to them. His father had warned him to do nothing rash nor to share this bit of information with Naomi. So he simply settled for curling his hands into tight fists so that his knuckles turned white. Ned placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before he wrapped his arm around Cate's shoulder as the both of them left Robb in the meaning room.

He sat there for a few moments more just staring hard at the wooden table before him. Robb had never cared for the Lannisters but his hatred for them grew more. Yes they had no evidence that Jamie had anything to do with his father-in-law's death but Jamie was the last one to see him alive. And that was damning evidence if Robb had ever seen any.

When Robb had finally made his way to his bed chambers for the night he found that the fire was nearly out and Naomi sleeping sounding on her side in their bed. He smiled softly, glad that Naomi had found peace and was sleeping. He would have to thank Jon again for being there for her, knowing that he had something to do with this. Naomi and his half-brother had become quick friends and their friendship had deepened over time. Though it seemed to unsettle his mother, Robb had found himself rather happy that his wife and brother got along so well. He knew that he had nothing to worry about from either one of them. He was neither jealous nor worried about their bond. In fact he was thankful above all else. He knew that if anything ever happened to him, Jon would be there to care for him.

Robb removed his clothing changing into a thin gray sleeping shirt as he lifted the covers from the bed and slipped in quickly and quietly as to not disturb Naomi sleeping beside him. He stilled for a moment as she stirred and moved to lay on her back and let out a breath when she remained asleep. Sitting upright in the bed, Robb glanced at Naomi with his blue orbs in admiration for his wife.

She had been through so much for her young age and yet she never lost that spark to continue on in the world. Naomi knew there was more life to be had and that not all of her days would be dark and Robb found that amazing and made him fall even more in love with her.

"I will avenge your pain, my love." Robb whispered softly, staring down at his sleeping wife. "You will not have to carry this burden on your shoulders for much longer. I promise." Leaning down he brushes his lips against her forehead.

Naomi awoke only a few moments later after feeling Robb's lips touch her forehead. Opening her eyes she found them to be matched with blue ones.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Robb's voice was low and soft.

Naomi shook her head and looked back at him. "Are you just ariving to bed?"

"I wasn't tired and took a walk to perhaps bring sleep to me." Robb said. "Besides, I thought you and Jon would like more time together, seeing as you two haven't had much."

"I enjoyed it. Jon is an excellent watcher." Naomi laughed softly rolling onto her side so she was facing him fully now. "Though in his words he was simply spending time with me while your were at a secret meeting."

Robb looked down at her, his eyebrows raised in question and a smirk formed on his face. "And how, my darling, did you come to behold that knowledge?"

Naomi shrugged her shoulders. "I hear things." She stared up at him and sighed. "How was it? Was it awful?"

Robb shook his head. "It was resourceful."

"That bad?" Naomi bit her lip.

"No." He shook his head again. "It's nothing that time won't figure out for itself. Nor is it something you should worry over." He kissed the tip of her nose.

Naomi nodded and sighed, falling onto her back again, as she stared up at the ceiling above them. She was going to worry whether Robb liked it or not. She knew that the meeting involved her and knowing that Jon wasn't allowed in and that Ned had invited those closest to him and who he trusted with his own life told Naomi that it was of a dire and important news.

But that was not the only thing that bothered her and had been spinning spider webs within her mind. She felt change wrapped a secure blanket around, not only her, but all of Winterfell. She was not the same girl she was when she first arrived here. Everything had changed and it would never be the same again.

"What troubles you?" Robb asked.

Naomi shook her head. "It is nothing. Go to sleep."

"You'll have to try better than that sweetheart." Robb smiled softly.

She sighed before answering. "I have changed so much Robb that I feel like a stranger within my own being. I am not the same as I once was and I fear that." She paused. "A new path has been laid at my feet and I don't know where to go from this point. The further down the path I travel the more changes that pass me by... and somewhere, I... how many changes must be made before I am no longer lost?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"At least you are not alone on this journey." Robb said.

Naomi turned her head to look at him. He stared back at her. "You have me as your traveling companion, Naomi. I will not let you stray too far away from yourself and if you do, I will be there to pull you back." His eyes met her. "I love you and that will not change."

Naomi smiled and leaned her head up to capture his lips with her own, his fingers sliding into the spaces between her own. When she pulled away she stared into his eyes, allowing a smile to grace her face.

"So what did you and Jon do all night?" Robb asked.

"We told stories." Naomi answered.

"Happy ones?" Robb looked at her.

Naomi nodded. "Very happy."

Robb smiled and wrapped his arms around Naomi pulling her to him as she laid her head upon his chest, listening to slow beating of his heart lulling her to sleep. And as he listened to her slow steady breathing and he soon found his own breathing matched hers perfectly.

**So did you like it? Not one of my best chapters but it was the best I could do. :) Thanks again and please make sure to leave a review to let me know if you want a sequel.**

**I'll add another author's note after this to let you all know!**


	22. Sequel Preview

**Hello all my lovely readers. As I told you the sequel to this story is in progress. But I decided to share this short (very short, sorry) preview of the sequel. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry that it's so short but I wanted to give you guys something since you've waited for so long. :)**

* * *

><p><strong> T<strong>HERE was a slight chill to the wind as it blew through her long light brown hair. She sat upon a boulder looking out across the distance of the green lush fields of grass. Seeing the gray skies Naomi had no doubt that winter was coming. This was going to be her first winter in the North and she was unsure if she was ready for it. Not that she had a choice. Winter was going to come whether she was ready for it or not.

The comfortable air of silence had been sliced when a guard came running up to her announcing her the return of her husband from the execution of the deserter from the Wall.

"He's looking for you my lady." The guard said.

Naomi nodded but didn't move her eyes from the distant sky line. She waited until a few minutes after the guard left her alone again before she rose from her spot and made her way back to Winterfell. The bottom of her navy blue dress brushed against the ground which mostly consisted of mud when you walked through the wooden gates to enter Winterfell. As she made her way up the stairs she held up her dress but allowed it to drop again and brush against the floor when she reached the top.

From being outside in the cold to entering her bed chambers where a fire was going, color flushed her face instantly and began to thaw out her numb body. She didn't wear her cloak out which she was sure Robb would scold her about. What she didn't expect to find in her bed chamber was an animal, a puppy to be exact.

Walking over to where the puppy sat in front of the fire on a blanket, Naomi knelt beside it and reached out her hand to it tenderly, and began to stroke it. Glancing over her shoulder where she looked at her husband standing against the wall she asked, "Who's this?"

"A direwolf pup we found on our return to Winterfell." Robb answered.

"Direwolf? Don't they live beyond the wall?" Naomi asked looking at Robb with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Robb nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "But we figured since the direwolf is the sigil of the Stark family and that there seemed to be a pup for each of us, and the mother was dead, why not keep them. A bit odd really."

"Odd," Naomi turned back to the pup, "but adorable none the less. What's his name?"

"Grey Wind." Robb said.

"Grey Wind?" Naomi smiled. "I like it."

Robb nodded as he watched her stroke the direwolf pup with love and care. He knew that Naomi would have been furious with him if he allowed the pups to be killed. And looking at her now with the pup he couldn't help but to smile. Naomi was happy and smiling and it warmed his heart. It had been months since she had smiled. Though Naomi doted on the pup, Robb worried still. He didn't want her to use the pup to fill the void of what was lost some months ago.

"Naomi," Robb began.

"I know Robb." Naomi didn't turn to look at him. "I know the pup won't replace him."

Robb sighed and leaned forward on the bed with his arms sitting on top of his knees. He knew how lost Naomi felt and he hated that he could do nothing. She didn't know but he noticed the way that she would rub her hand across her stomach every now and then. It killed him.

"Jon has a white one." Robb said.

Naomi looked at him and smiled. "Jon has one too?"

"Of course." Robb smirked. "He's a Stark child after all."

Naomi smiled and nodded. She scooped Grey Wind into her arms and laughed when the pup began to lick her face. Robb laughed and shook his head at the sight. He could only imagine what her reaction was going to be when she actually saw Jon's pup.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! :) I hope it isn't terrible. And I hope to have the sequel posted soon. Feel free to review :)<strong>


	23. SEQUEL SOON!

**_HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! This is just a quick author's note to let you all know that I am working on the first chapter of the sequel for 'North Star'. :D I'm sorry that I've kept you all waiting for some time. But it should be posted sometime today so be on the look out._**

**_How excited are you guys? I hope you all enjoy it! Love all of you. _**

**_-Kay_**


End file.
